Fate (MODERN)
by Jiang-sama
Summary: Hinata is your average girl,trying to make it in college, at the same time, trying to please her mistress. Not to mention that she has had to work hard her entire life to make a new one that does not include servitude. Sasuke's the crown prince to Konoha, but more than anything wants to live a carefree life with his own decisions. What happens when their worlds collide?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

 **Prologue**

 _Dear diary_

 _I finally got Lady Tsunade to let me go to school and continue my education. I may have been only an orphan whom she trained to protect her grand-daughter -Lady Sakura- but I have my own life too. I'm planning on becoming a pediatrician. I love children so much. And I would like to help especially those who ended up like I did._

 _Children with no family, no home to go to. I don't want them to enter a home and be nothing more than the girl in the background with no love and is treated like a servant. I appreciate my life nonetheless. Even though it didn't turn out like I thought it would._

 _Found on a beach in a faded lavender kimono and a heart-shaped necklace at the age of six didn't exactly help me remember my family. A few months later, I'm adopted by a family. I assumed that it was a chance at familiar love, but in only ended in my serving Sakura._

 _Nonetheless, I've come to terms with it. I'm going to Konoha College. I'm going to pursue my dream. Hopefully, I can save a lot more money than I have now and leave. I'm tired of this life and I want out..._


	2. Chapter 1

**3rd P.O.V**

Hinata woke up at 5am and performed her morning routine. Half an hour later, she was tiding up her tiny room and headed to the kitchen greeted the cook, and had a quick breakfast. By 6:15 am, she was preparing Sakura's bath. Today was the day they go to Konoha College. Sakura was going to do a major in fashion, while Hinata was going to focus on sciences. Hinata made sure all their bags were packed, papers in order, and that Sakura's outfit for the day was in place.

She walked over to Sakura's bedroom opened the door and slid in quietly. Light flooded into the room as Hinata drew open the heavy drapes on the windows. The room was pink like Sakura's hair, with a twinge of red and white here and there. With the occasional queen bed, table, walk-in-closet, fluffy carpets and a lot of girly stuff one could imagine.

Not to mention, pictures of the the heartthrob prince of Konoha, Sasuke. All girls and women had their eyes on him ever since before his teenage years. Hinata had never met him personally, but had seen him a few times when she was younger, at tea gatherings or social events. Of course staying in the background. Unlike most of the female race, she had paid no heed to him. Her life was stressful enough and boys definitely did not fit into her life plan. Sighing, Hinata tip-toed to Sakura's bed and nudged her awake.

Sakura grumbled, but finally woke up. As she bathed, Hinata cleaned up Sakura's room, and went back downstairs to prepare breakfast for both Lady Sakura and Lady Tsunade Senju. Is there a man of the house? Yes, Lord Jiraiya. Unfortunately, he had a bad lake accident and has been in a coma in hospital for almost a decade now. In those years, Lady Tsunade found comfort in the bottle and couldn't even visit her husband. Sad isn't it...

 **Hinata P.O.V**

Just as I finished setting the table, Lady Tsunade entered the dining-room in her grey bathroom robe and slumped down in her usual seat. A giddy Sakura followed and took her place. I poured tea in Lady Tsunade's cup as Sakura went on about how she was excited to start at KC (Konoha College).

"And big news," Sakura piped up.

"Yes, my dear," Tsunade replied.

"Rumor has it that Prince Sasuke will be attending, isn't that amazing?"

"Yes it is dear. Hinata,"

"Y..yes, Lady Tsunade," I replied in a small voice.

"Get me my morning paper and as soon as breakfast is over, give my assistant, Shizune, a call and tell her to bring me the business reports. And make sure you and Sakura get an early start"

"O..of c..course," I answered and twiddled with my two fingers a bit. Mustering the courage I had, I asked

"Um, L..lady Tsunade, a..a..m I..I..I sti.. "

"Yes, Hinata," she responded, "even though I'm paying for your tuition, I expect you to check on Sakura"

"What!" Sakura whined, "I thought you said no body guards. I'm sorry Hinata, (turning to me) as much as I would love you around, you know how it has been. In the shadows and not in my spot light"

"Sakura!" scolded Tsunade. You would expect me to me hurt, but I stopped feeling that way, a long time ago. Sakura loves the spot light and would do anything to keep it that way. When we're in public, it was my responsibility to ensure Sakura's safety and well being. That meant putting my dreams, aspirations and feelings on pause, and crying later when I was sure not a soul was awake.

Tsunade banged her fist on the desk and grumbled, "Fine then Sakura, no body guards. But Hinata remains as your guardian and that's final!"

 **Later**

I completed my tasks and loaded Sakura's things into her car. She would be going with her best-friend Ino whom she would pick up. As for me, myself, I was waiting for my friend Ten ten. I waited for her by the bus-stop near the Senju Mansion. I saw a truck and waved to it. Ten ten came out snd we hugged each other.

"Ready?" Ten ten asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. You?"

"Of course girl. This is college. I was dying to leave my house"

We both giggled and loaded my things into her car. Well, here goes nothing. New life, here I come.


	3. Chapter 2

_**BACKGROUND CHECK**_

 _ **THE LAND OF FIRE IS A KINGDOM WITH KONOHAGAKURE ITS CAPITAL. ITS RULED BY THE UCHIHA CLAN WITH OTHER CLANS AS ITS LOYAL SUBJECTS AND HAS BEEN PROSPEROUS FROM TIME IN MEMORY. THE CLANS HAVE THEIR OWN VILLAGES OR TOWNS TO SEE TO, BUT HEADS OF CLANS RESIDE IN KONOHA AS IS CUSTOM.**_

 _ **AS FOR KONOHA COLLEGE, ITS RESERVED FOR EXTREMELY SMART STUDENTS AND CHILDREN OF WEALTHY FAMILIES AND IMPORTANT LINEAGE.**_

 _ **ON TO THE STORY...**_

 **3rd P.O.V**

Crown Prince Sasuke regretted his decision of coming to the college with the blonde knucklehead idiot who happened to be his best-friend. Naruto. Naruto just wouldn't stop talking. But who could blame him? The kid was just too excited.

"Can you smell that Sasuke? The smell of free.."

"Shut up!" cut in Sasuke, he had just about enough.

"Hey, quit ruining the moment. Why do you have to be such an emo!?"

"Tch, why do you have to be such an idiot?"

"What did you call me?!" Naruto shouted. But before he could do or say anything, the car stopped.

The chauffeur opened the door for Sasuke and the driver for Naruto. Sasuke had his shades on and hoodie up.

"Remind me again why we came at night when we could have come during the day?" piped up Naruto.

"Because dobe, we're avoiding fan girls" Sasuke answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh right," Naruto replied, "So this is it. Konoha College. Its a good thing our luggage was dropped of earlier. Say, how are your folks taking this?"

"Hn"

"Oh I see, we're playing the game of silence eh?"

Naruto shrugged and they continued walking towards their dorms. In all honesty, Sasuke's father didn't take it all to well as he would have preferred to have personally hired someone to teach me at the palace. His mother thought it as doing something different that might "improve" his character. To Sasuke, coming to Konoha College was the break he needed away from his family. Not that he hated them or the fact that he was the freaking Prince! But the Uchiha Manor more than not reminded me of his dead brother, Itachi. Reminding him of how he didn't want to have anything to do with the throne because it always made him feel as though he was taking something that belonged rightfully to someone else.

Sasuke shook his head and kept walking. Even thinking about it dampened his spirits.


	4. Chapter 3

**3rd POV**

As the morning sunlight entered the room, Hinata stretched and swung her legs to the side of her bed. Looking at Ten-ten's empty bed, Hinata could only guess that she was out on her morning run. After completing her morning routine, Hinata began to make breakfast. Just as she set down the last plate, Ten-ten walked into the tiny kitchen.

"Morning Hinata!"

"Good-morning Ten-ten"

Both girls sat down and began to eat.

"Mmm, you know, I'm so jealous of your cooking. If I could cook half as good as you, I'd be set for life. I still don't get why you want to hear screaming children all day than become a chef," Tenten commented.

"You know the answer to that, Ten-ten"

"I know, you love children and want to help those with your background. But isn't that a social worker's job?"

"Need I remind you I have to make money first with a proper job? Cooking is my passion yes, but there are many cooks in the world"

"But not as good as you Hina," Ten-ten cut in. Hinata smiled at her friend and continued eating. She glanced at the clock behind Ten-ten and made a tiny noise. Looking at Ten-ten she said,

"Ten-ten, we forgot about our job interview at the cafe outside campus. It starts in thirty minutes!"

"What!?", Ten-ten spun around and looked at the clock and paled, "I haven't even showered. Come on we have to hurry!"

* * *

Despite the girls lateness, the owner -Mrs Kamiya- set the girls to work with cleaning and no interview as she was currently under-staffed. Mrs Kamiya left the girls alone at the cafe as she had to see suppliers that morning. Hinata and Ten-ten had been tasked with baking two batches of pastries and opening the cafe come 09:30. Ten-ten seemed unsure but Hinata assured her that they would be doing it together.

"Oh Hinata," Ten-ten whined, "can't I just do the dishes?"

"Ten-ten, we've only made one batch of cupcakes and all you've done is pour the the mix into the tray and give me the ingredients I need. Besides, I thought you liked challenges"

"Combat challenges, not cooking or baking. Whatever, dishes are mine. Forgive me, Hina"

Hinata giggled and turned to mix the second batter. She couldn't help but feel as though they had forgotten something. After putting in the second batch, she took out the freshly baked 10 cupcakes. Hinata added sprinkles to the cupcakes and left them to cool. After that, she aided Ten-ten with cleaning up the kitchen. Finally, Hinata took a look at the time; seeing that it was 09:25, she thought, _almost time to open shop_.

"I'm going to open the cafe door!" Hinata called out to Ten-ten. She turned on the coffee maker and all other necessary beverage machines. Hinata made one final round of the tables, checking that everything was in place. Satisfied, she walked up to the glass door, flipped the card from 'closed' to 'open' and unlocked the door. Just as Hinata was about to reach the counter when she heard the bell ring, signalling the arrival of the first customer.

 _Okay Hina_ , _you can do this_ , she breathed. Hinata whirled around, and walked towards her customer who was seated in a booth at the corner of the cafe.

"Welcome to the Sunny-side cafe, what can I get you?" she asked slowly, glad she didn't stutter. The customer removed the dark shades he had on.

"Black coffee, no sugar, cream or milk. I'm expecting company, so if you have a soda and something to eat on the side ready, that will be great," the young man said. Hinata jotted the order in her book and was off. Showing Ten-ten the order, both set-off with swift motion, one taking out the second batch of cupcakes and the other setting up the order. Ten-ten put two cupcakes off each batch on a plate and placed it on the tray which had the beverages. A bell sound was heard, followed by some shouting and cursing.

Both girls stared at each other and rushed out to find a blonde point his finger angrily at the other teen seated at the table.

"Hey what's going on here?" Ten-ten intervened. Both teens looked at Ten-ten and realization dawned on them that they were not alone. The blonde gained his composure and replied,

"No, just having a friendly conversation with this ba.., uh, my friend here"

"Oh really?" Ten-ten challenged. Hinata touched Ten-ten's shoulder give her reassurance.

"I assume this is your company?" Hinata asked the ravenette. He simply nodded and gestured for his companion to sit down. Hinata grabbed Ten-ten's hand to the kitchen so as to finish the order.

 **Sasuke POV**

As soon as both girls were out of hearing range, Naruto turned to me with a surprised look on his face.

"What is it dobe?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"They jumped us or even acknowledged who we are," Naruto replied.

"Don't you see I have my hood up to cover my 'unique' hair? Tch idiot"

However, Naruto's word sunk in. Either these girls were good at acting or they really didn't recognize us. Moreover, I don't know why, but ever since I spoke to the waitress with midnight blue hair, she appealed to me as someone to whom I'd met before. But from where?

"Here's your order"

Almost immediately, I came out of my thoughts and watched as my cup was but in front me. I watched her leave and turned back to Naruto who was half-way through his drink.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"This cupcake tastes weird. I'm washing my mouth of that vile taste," Naruto complained. Ignoring the half-bitten pastry, I the other and tasted it. Hmm, I thought, this doesn't taste bad. I continued to eat the cupcake, with Naruto staring at me wide-eyed. As I was about to speak, the waitress rushed over to our table with a panicked look.

"P..Pardon me," she stuttered, "did you eat the cupcakes with little sprinkles on top?"

Naruto piped up, "Yeah, what kind of cupcakes are those? They had no taste"

"I..I'm ssoo sorry. It was a mistake on my part. See they had no sugar in them and we are terribly sorry"

"It's fine"

Both Naruto and the waitress stared at me like I grew a third head.

"It is?" the waitress asked, her faced adorned with a confused look.

"That's the first sugar-less pastry I've eaten. Please bring two more and have six to-go"

"Of course," the waitress replied and she was gone.

"Well that's a first," Naruto complimented.

"What is?"

"You know, today is just full of crazy. First, these girls are paying no attention to us. Not just that, you're practically enjoying your meal and believe me, you get skeptic and picky about food in places like these"

"Since when were you the observant type dobe?"

"Hey! I can be smart too!"

"Whatever" I smirked, enjoying Naruto's anger. But I have to agree, this morning is full of crazy. Good, fan-girl-free crazy.


	5. Chapter 4

**3rd POV**

A week had gone by since Hinata and Ten-ten got settled into their new lifestyle. This mostly consisted of work, orientation at college, training and studying for whatever lay ahead in the classes to begin at Konoha College. Hinata and Ten-ten were relaxing on their separate beds, Hinata replaying her life as a student. She thought back to her first day at work.

Hinata was still thanking her lucky stars Ten-ten and herself still had their jobs, especially after the incident at the cafe, with the most important ingredient being sugar in that first batch of cupcakes.

 **~Flashback~**

As soon as it clicked in her mind, Hinata rushed out, only to find that her first customer enjoyed the sugarless cupcake and asked for a take-away. And just as Hinata was about go out, she overheard a part of their conversation about not recognizing them. When she looked closer at them from the tiny crack behind the door, her eyes widened in realization.

The blonde was Lord Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's son, Naruto Uzumaki. He had taken up his mother's name as he was heir to the Uzumaki Clan as his father before him. Naruto was also to take over his father's business, Namikaze Enterprises. But that didn't compare to his companion, Sasuke Uchiha. Crown Prince to the Land of Fire. Every female's ideal prince charming (Sakura one of these dreamers), the Uchiha prodigy and endless other details that made him eligible and above all successful. These two were dubbed the hottest heartthrobs of all time, and best-friends no less.

 **~Flashback end~**

Hinata looked back at the moment and thought deep about it. For the sake of the two, she was going to act as normal as possible and convinced Ten-ten to do the same. Especially after she witnessed the pair suffer the cruelty of fan-girls (Sakura and Ino leading the troupe) at the first day of orientation into KC, and she never saw them since. Hinata felt pity for the two.

Sighing, she shut her eyes, ready to surrender to the lull of sleep when her phone buzzed a familiar ringtone, and she sighed in annoyance. It was a text from Sakura asking for her help and not specifying any further details. Hinata got up and lazily slipped on her shoes. She stared at Ten-ten who was fast-asleep. Hinata tore out a sticky not from the top of the tiny table in-between her bed and Ten-ten's. She quickly scribbled a note and headed out.

* * *

It took five minutes to walk from her apartment to the KC main gates, and another five to reach the resident areas. Hinata knocked on Sakura's door, waiting a few seconds before it swung open.

"Where have you been Hinata? I needed you ages ago!" the pinkette yelled.

"I'm here now," Hinata spoke slowly, glad the stutter was out of her voice.

"Now that your here, I need you to get me a few things from the store, I'm having a few friends at 8 and I need to make sure everything is ready. Here's the list and get going"

Hinata, with list in hand, headed out to do as she was asked. It was still six forty-five in the evening and that gave Hinata time to round up all the things on the list, mainly food and make-up. By the time 7:05pm hit, it got dark and Hinata had managed to finish with the items Sakura requested. On the downside, they were considerably heavy, and it was a longer walk than speculated. She found a bench and put the things down, giving herself a break when a voice said

"Need help?"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Forgot to mention that this story is available on Wattpad. Otherwise enjoy**

 **Hinata's P.O.V**

"Need help?"

I gasped in surprise and came face-to-face with the owner of the voice. Confusion drifted in my mind because Prince Sasuke was the last person I expected to see. He had on a black hoodie, along with grey jeans and black vans. One would think he wasn't Sasuke considering he had a black beanie on, but I would recognise his face anywhere.

"Huh?" I squeaked.

"Do you need help with those bags?" Sasuke repeated.

"Ano, w-why would you want to help me?"I uttered, before I could stop myself. A smirk found its way to Sasuke's face.

"Those bags look heavy," he replied.

"Ah, right. Thank you but I think I can manage. I wouldn't want to trouble you"

"Hn. Is it because of my status as heir to the throne?," Sasuke asked, his voice slightly laced with anger. I would have gladly accepted his help, except I was looking out for him, not that he was taking any notice.

"N-no," I murmured nervously, "I-it's just..."

"Just what?"

"You see, these are for a friend. Sakura. I'm doing her a favor and she likes her privacy and I thought maybe you wouldn't exactly want to see her as of yet, seeing as she's quite the fan of yours,"

Sasuke read my face and also seemed to be calculating his own conclusion. See, saving him from fan-girl claws and Sakura from being viewed as my master and responsibility. My phoned vibrated and I took it out to see Sakura calling.

 **~telephone conversation~**

H: Hello?

 **S: Where are you? Its almost time. Get here quickly**

H: I'll be there

 **~end of telephone conversation~**

"I'm sorry," I said, "I have to get going, but it was nice seeing you again"

I grabbed the bags again and made my way in the direction of the hostels. A minute passed and I felt the bag I was holding with my left hand taken out of my grasp.

"I think I can help to some distance and leave before Sakura sees me," Sasuke replied.

"I..."

"When someone offers help and are quite persistent, don't you think you should just let them?"

I kept my mouth shut and simply nodded. Sasuke smirked and gestured for me to lead the way. I sighed and kept walking. What a long night this will be.

* * *

 **3rd P.O.V**

At the turn to Sakura's room, Hinata took the rest of the bags from Sasuke and thanked him accordingly. She delivered the goods to Sakura, but not without receiving an earful about how she should be more responsible and stop delaying whenever she goes out. Hinata sighed and walked towards home. As she approached the turn she took a double back and was surprised to see Sasuke still standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Waiting for you. You know, for a friend of Sakura's, I would think you would at least stay longer," he stated.

"I...I was just doing her a favor. Please excuse me, I have to go before it gets too late," Hinata stuttered, keeping her eyes downcast.

"You know, the regular residences are that way. Since your not royalty or anything. And would you stop looking down"

Hinata glanced up for a second and looked down again; she couldn't resist staring at the ground. Sasuke was royalty and she was not. Her place was to be in the shadows, stay in the background and that was all she knew.

"Forgive me," she apologized, "I'm just not quite used to looking at people in the eye for long. And I'm not sure you can be seen with the likes of me. Also, what's so interesting about me? I hear stories of you as the most withdrawn but here you are approaching me, why?"

Sasuke thought for a minute before replying, "You remind me of someone who was very close to me. I guess it was your personality, but if you feel uncomfortable, I suppose I'll withdraw. Good night Hinata"

And with that, Sasuke walked away.

* * *

 **Hinata's Diary**

 _Dear Diary_

 _I'm settling well into my lifestyle as a student of Konoha College. I'm just waiting for classes to begin and then the reality should set in. I had the most weirdest encounter tonight. I met with the one and only Prince Sasuke. I couldn't believe my eyes or ears when he offered me help with Sakura's grocery. If one thing struck out, it was his actions towards me. He was nice, amused by me and basically everything against what I knew about him._

 _For one, he wasn't all stoic or a snobby push over. Which confused me. Nonetheless, I couldn't bring myself to ruin his reputation or ignore my place as a servant. In truth though, I may have offended him by denying him friendship and indirectly insulting him. What could I do? Then again, I have no intention of angering Sakura. I've personally seen her destroy the spirit of the girls who were suspected getting closer to Sasuke._

 _What would happen if she suspected me? I can't put my future plans on the line. Sasuke is Sakura's prince charming and she's not worth having as an enemy. Now that I think about it, I did right in not getting involved in any form of relationship with Sasuke no matter how innocent._

 _Oh well school begins soon and I need rest._

 _Good Night._

* * *

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

As soon as I reached my room, I lay on my bed thinking back to my encounter with Hinata. She was quite the innocent one and her eyes displayed a kindness that reminded me of Itachi. Being around her reminded me of him. Is it because of that reason that I acted way out of character? It felt as though being with her brought out the boy I once was.

Then again, she's right. If I tried associating myself with her, a bad omen could befall her. For one, my fan-girls will torment her. And I wouldn't want her to face any such tragedies. For the rest of the night, my thoughts continue to torment me and I have little sleep...


	7. Chapter 6

**3rd P.O.V**

Hinata, left the lecture hall as it was the end of the Advanced Biology class. She was headed for the library when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," the deep voice spoke.

"Yes?" she asked. Before her stood a young man with a grey trench coat that had a high collar, black trousers and black shades.

"I was hoping you could show me where the library is. I wasn't in for the orientation,"

"Okay. I'm headed there myself. Were you in the Advanced Biology class just know?" Hinata asked.

"Yes"

"By the way, I'm Hinata" she said with her hand stretched out. Shino shook her hand and replied

"Shino Aburame. I take it you're not a royal or a daughter of an important family?"

"No. Are you?" Shino nodded in response and they continued walking.

Just as they were about to enter, a blur whooshed in front of the two, followed by horde of screeching fan-girls. A blonde came out of the library, placed his hands on his knees and huffed. He looked up and was surprised to see two people looking down at him. He couldn't read the guy's facial expression and turning to the girl, he was surprised to know he knew her.

Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders, with a pleading look evident on his face, he begged

"Please, you have to help me. Actually not me but the bastard. Those fan girls are out to get him"

"What? Why me?" she stuttered.

"Cause you're not a rabid fan girl. And besides you didn't jump at us last time. Please, please please help us"

"What?"

"Excuse me Hinata-san, it seems we shall meet again in class seeing as your friend requires your assistance. And thank you for helping me find the library. Until then" Shino cut in. He left the two standing. And Hinata was about to cry in frustration. How could Shino leave her in such a mess? She had no intention of getting involved with the royals. But it seemed no matter how far she ran from it, it followed her.

"Excuse me Naruto-san, but what can I do? Like you said, those are 'rabid' fan-girls"

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke ran up to them and huffed,

"We...huh...have...to...go "

"Speak clearly bastard" Naruto shouted, "Are they gone?"

"RUN!"

Screams could be heard from far off the direction Sasuke came from. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and started running, Naruto closely behind them. Hinata thought, _Could this day get any worse?_

 **HINATA** **P.O.V**

For ten minutes, we had been sprinting non-stop, dodging the raging female population. Lucky enough, due to my training (as Sakura's sort of body guard), I didn't really have any problem running that long. But still, I had to find some way to get out of this current 'predicament'.

We managed to find an empty classroom to hide out in. While catching our breath, I huffed, "Please, explain to me why they are chasing us as though they were out for blood"

Sasuke had been laying back against the wall as Naruto sunk to the ground in exhaustion. I was by the door listening for any more for any unforeseen danger.

"Ask the loser," Sasuke growled.

"Hey!"Naruto shouted, "All I said was its Sasuke day"

"No, you said its Sasuke Kissing day. And it was in the library of all places. I'm pretty sure we'll be suspended for disturbing the silence"

"In my defense I thought no one could hear me"

"Well congratulations dobe, you've proven once again that you'll always be the idiot," Sasuke replied sarcastically. Naruto got up and growled,

"Why you..."

"Quiet!" I hissed. At this point, I was in a dilemma. In normal circumstances I would be shy, or freaked out that I am in a classroom alone with two boys who happened to be of high class. But the situation at hand was pretty much going against my plan to lay low and avoid royals Or on a general level, people in higher social circles. Then again it wouldn't matter, I still have to help them.

I rubbed my temples and took in deep breathes. Sasuke and Naruto were quiet and both stared at me.

"I'm sorry for my forwardness, but your bickering is not going to help us. I have a job and assignments to do and I'm sure that goes the same for both of you. I'm also certain that none of us want to remain here all day waiting for the mob to tire out," I said.

"You got that right," Naruto said.

"Do you have a plan?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and texted Ten-ten about the situation (not exactly giving any full details) and to meet me by the Eastern gate of the school with her truck. After getting a confirmation text, I told Naruto and Sasuke the plan, considering that our time was running out with a number of students on their way for a lecture in the class we were hiding in.

 **3rd** **P.O.V**

Hinata left the classroom and scouted the area for fan-girls. She located them close to the building Sasuke and Naruto were hiding and to her surprise, was larger in number than before. And all were looking for Sasuke. Hinata was thankful for the grey hoodie she had on, because she couldn't believe what she was going to do next and didn't want trouble in the future. She ran towards the mob and mingled her way to the center. Sending a text to Naruto to leave the building, Hinata breathed in and yelled

"Oh My Gosh look! Sasuke is headed for the Western gate. There he goes!"

Screams filled the air as the mob headed for the Western gate. With a bit of struggle, Hinata managed to force her way out of the stampede, but not without a few memorable bruises. She sprinted in the direction of the Eastern gate, seeing Sasuke and Naruto in sight.

"Are we safe now?" Naruto asked Hinata. Before she could answer screams erupted from behind them and grew louder. Hinata looked back and noticed that Ino, a dark pink haired girl with glasses and to her horror, Sakura; was leading the charge.

"There he is!" someone screamed.

"The diversion didn't work as well as I thought. We have to hurry, I have a friend waiting for us at the gate," Hinata said frantically. She prayed to the heavens that Sakura would n recognize her. The trio successfully managed to reach the gate just as a red ford appeared into view.

Hinata waved at the ford. It came to a stop and the door opened with Ten-ten saying,

"Get in!"

Hinata got in shot gun while the rest filed into the back seat. The engine roared as the ford drove away from KC. Hinata threw her head and hit the head-rest.

"That was close," she mumbled

"You mind telling me why you're acting like a wanted criminal, Hina?" Ten-ten asked, handing Hinata a water bottle.

"She was helping us," Naruto chirped. Ten-ten looked back and her eyes widened. She slammed the brakes, her mouth hanging open.

"Hina-chan," Ten-ten gulped, "pinch me and tell me this is an emergency errand for Sakura like you said"

Hinata smiled nervously and replied, "I may have exaggerated by a tiny fraction"

"A tiny fraction?" Ten-ten screeched. She turned to the guys and said calmly, "Pardon us for the impending discussion. Don't take whatever we say next to heart, okay?" At that point, both Naruto and Sasuke were bewildered as they watched the conversation before them.

"Wow, Hinata, so much for not involving yourself? What do you call this?" Ten-ten asked

"They needed help and there was no way I could escape the situation," Hinata squeaked.

"I knew it, your good heart would always want to do what's right. Now, we have to drop the royals"

"Ten-ten!" Hinata snapped.

"What?" Ten-ten replied as if she did nothing wrong.

"That's a mean thing to say," Hinata, turning to the other passengers,"I'm sorry about what she said"

"Its nothing," Naruto replied, "thanks for the save. As far as I can tell this is one of the bastard's best birthdays yet".

After that statement, Naruto slapped his hand onto his mouth while Sasuke glared daggers at him.

"Birthday?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Sasuke P.O.V**

 _"Birthday"_

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. So today is my birthday. Big deal? Yes. Why? Because everyone makes a big deal of it. Especially that I'm crown prince. I planned to stay out of sight for the full 24 hours to avoid my parents (mostly my mother) and fan girls. As far as I can tell, my day was going great until the dobe, I mean Naruto, decided to open his flap in the library and unleash the demons on me. Its on days like this that I wish I still had body guards to drive the fan-girls away. But I had to be the idiot that convinced his parents that this should be an experience that involves no body guards.

On the bright side, I got to see her again. Hinata. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some hormonal teen with a crush. But I'll admit, there's something about her that just draws me to her. Not just the simple beauty but the air of mystery she carries with her.

 ** _Back to reality_**

Both girls were looking at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Yes it just so happens today's my birthday. Happy?" I said.

"That's right," the brunette shouted, "No wonder there was a buzz today at the shop. All our pastries were just sold out today, along with a bunch of special orders for birthday cakes. Now I understand"

Turning to Hinata, she asked, "What now?"

Before she could reply, Hinata's phone rang. Hinata took one look at the caller id and for a moment, her shoulder's tensed. She gave Ten-ten a look before answering. Naruto also had to answer a phone call of his own, which left me to close my eyes and relax.

 **Hinata P.O.V**

I gave Ten-ten a look, giving signal as to who was on the other line.

 **H** : _Hello?_

 **S: _Hinata, I need you to do something_**

 **H:** _What do you want me to do?_

 **S: _As you know today is Sasuke's Birthday and no one has been able to get a hold of him. Luckily though, I have dinner reservations with his family and him tonight. Tsunade said so. I meant to tell him, but he just kept running away with that blonde dumb ass and another person whom I do not know. His phone's off too. So, find him, make sure he knows. That's if someone hasn't told him yet. And come help me get ready. This is my future on the line. Oh, make sure you have something nice to wear in case you have to come._ _Got it?_**

 **H:** I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can **.**

Sakura cut the phone call as I dropped the phone into my lap and sighed. Naruto was yelling at the back and Ten-ten brought the car into a parking lot of a mall. She turned to me asked if I was okay.

"I have to go. Lady S needs some help. And I may be out until late," I sighed, "Things just got complicated"

Ten-ten patted my arm in assurance. Naruto by then had ended his own phone call and was in the middle of a heated discussion with Sasuke when Hinata growled in frustration.

 **3** **rd** **P** **.** **O** **.** **V**

"You idiot!" Sasuke said, hitting Naruto's head.  
"OW! Why do you have to hit so hard! How was I supposed to know that it was Kakashi on the line? Its not like he's going to track us here"

And just at that moment, there was a knock on Hinata's window. Both watched Hinata roll down the window and heard gasp.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked. The silver-haired man that had been outside of the door was just as surprised to see his former student.

"Hinata, its been a long time," Kakashi said, giving a closed eyed smile.

"Wait a minute, how do you know Hinata, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Leaning onto the door, Kakashi replied,

"Well Naruto, I met Hinata through Lady Sakura. Hinata was quite the determined student when it came to martial arts. I'm not sure if you remember but she did join us on quite a few of our training sessions, back when you were 13. She had short hair at the time. Sasuke, no matter how much you dig into the seat thinking I won't see you, I still can see you"

Sasuke cursed under his breathe and mumbled, "This is all your fault idiot"

Naruto began complained and the two started off on another argument. The rest sweat-dropped as Ten-ten said, "Honestly, you'd think they were a married couple instead of the upper-class people they are"

"Boys!" Kakashi said, calling for attention. Naruto and Sasuke immediately kept silent as they faced Kakashi.

"Now, you both have caused a lot of trouble today I'm sure. Its time we head back. Its a big day for you Sasuke. You know you have a dinner reservation with your parents and some very important guests. I suggest that if you don't want your mother's fury raining down upon you we best get a move on. That goes for you too, Naruto," Kakashi said. Both teens groaned as they exited the vehicle. Kakashi thanked the Hinata and Ten-ten and apologized for the trouble. After the trio were out of sight, Ten-ten drive off to help Hinata with her 'errands'.

* * *

 **Later**

Hinata was walking behind Tsunade and Sakura as they were ushered into the dining hall of the Uchiha Manor. Tsunade was dressed in a semi kimono with her signature green haori on top. Sakura smoothed her black boob-tube dress which ended an inch above her knees. She touched her black choker as she gasped at the sight of the hall that had been beautifully decorated and was live with chatter and music. As it would seem, the gathering was no simple affair. The was full of nobles and clan leaders along side their heirs.

Queen Mikoto gracefully waltzed their way and greeted the trio as they bowed. She had on a black kimono with light brown star-leaf designs and the Uchiha Clan symbol on her back.

"Welcome Lady Tsunade. Its an honor for you to be here tonight. And my, you look lovely," Mikoto greeted.

"The honor is ours your highness. You have outdone yourself with the preparations and your attire I see," Tsunade commented.

"What can I say, its my baby's special day. And who do we have here?" Mikoto asked, gesturing to the girls behind Tsunade

"May I present my grand-daughter and heir, Sakura and her lady-in-waiting, Hinata," Tsunade announced. At the mention of their names, Sakura and Hinata gave their bow. Mikoto commented on Sakura's beauty and ushered the duo to their seats. Hinata remained in the shadows, but nearer to her charge (as in Sakura). Hinata felt for the hidden weapons in her blue dinner yukata before turning her gaze to the people around nodded towards the other body guards of other nobles as she dug her hands into her kimono sleeves. Hinata recognized a few nobles from the KC. She had seen Shino and Ino, and took note of the other clans present like the Inuzuka and Nara clans.

The music changed to signal the entrance of King Fugaku and Crown Prince Sasuke. Everyone bowed as they took their seats and Mikoto gave the signal for the celebration to begin.


	9. Chapter 8

**3rd** **P** **.** **O** **.** **V**

The party had been going fairly well. At least for almost everyone. Sasuke was rather pissed his mother had gone large on his 18th birthday. Currently, he was stuck dancing with Sakura, and the girl just couldn't stop talking. And like old times, he'd reply with a 'hn' to spare her feelings and look as though he was listening and yet he really wasn't.

Thinking about old times, Sasuke thought back to when Kakashi mentioned about Hinata joining a few of their sparring sessions. It now clicked in his memory why Hinata was very familiar. He remembered how quiet she was when she sat through one of their sparring sessions. He remembered going back to the indoor gym to collect his forgotten jacket when he found her hitting a dummy and repeating whatever they would have learned that day. He watched, staying quiet as possible, until Kakashi interrupted her and showed her a few new moves, of which in his opinion were quite advanced.

 _How_ _did_ _I_ _forget_ _her_ _?_ Sasuke thought. The music ended and Sasuke bowed while Sakura curtsied.

"Sasuke kun," Sakura purred, "stay with me for another dance"

"Excuse me Sakura, but I'm needed. And I'm sure Naruto would like the next dance with you," Sasuke replied, releasing Sakura and allowing Naruto to latch onto her. Sakura's scowl went unnoticed by Sasuke as he swiftly escaped to the confines of the large terrace. He sighed in relief, and breathed on the night air. Hearing a silent gasp, he whirled around and saw one of the last people he expected to see, who at the moment, was trying to hide in the shadows.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

 **Hinata P.O.V**

Some time had passed since the party started. Everyone was dancing on the dance floor and chatting with their dance partners. Sakura was practically glowing as Sasuke twirled her around the dance floor. I have no idea why, but seeing all these people dancing gave me a nostalgic feeling. I told Shizune (who had arrived earlier on) that I would be stepping out for a few minutes. While outside, I touched the heart-shaped pendant, the only item from my past life. It was beautifully carved from a rare moonstone and on the back, it has the initials _H.H._ I know for a fact that those are my initials and that Hinata is the first H, but I have no idea what the second is.

I looked up at the night sky and closed my eyes. I heard someone enter the terrace, opened my eyes and turned around. I gasped at the sight of Sasuke, what was he doing here. He seemed shocked at seeing me as I tried to hide in the shadows.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" he asked.

"I...I...,"

I couldn't find it in myself to answer him, what could I say?

"Are you here to wish me well perhaps?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, I mean yes, your highness," I responded, not meeting his eyes.

"Why are you addressing me like that?"

"Its not my place to address you in such a direct manner, your highness. Its punishable for a person of my status,"

"What are you talking..." Sasuke began, but was cut off by an all to familiar voice.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura entered the balcony with Naruto at her heels. I kept my face down as Sakura approached us.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sakura asked me.

"I was talking to her," Sasuke growled, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted, "fancy seeing you here"

"You guys have met recently?" Sakura demanded, mostly directed at me.

"Yes," Sasuke deadpanned.

"So, when I ask you to stay out of my way you decide to do the opposite?" Sakura said, her voice rising.

"Please my lady," I begged, "not here"

"My lady?" Naruto whispered. Sakura turned around and explained

"She's my..."

Before anymore could be said, a servant came in and announced that the three were needed inside. Right now, the prospect of my future looked a little dim.

 **3rd P.O.V**

 **Inside.**

Sasuke had a lot of questions for a certain bluenette. What was the big secret between Hinata and Sakura? Why did Hinata make a big deal of it? The trio were handed wine glasses and Sasuke was ushered to his parents side. His father congratulated him and closed the ceremony. It was two more grueling hours of thanking guests and goodbyes before Sasuke could finally reach his room at Konoha College. His mother insisted he stay at the manor, but he thought it best to return and have an early start to classes.

Sasuke dressed to a regular dark blue sweater and jeans, glad to rid himself of the tux he was forced to wear. One thing was certain, he had to meet Hinata and get some answers. Grabbing his phone, he made a few inquiries and after throwing on an appropriate disguise he left the room.

* * *

Hinata got a scolding from Sakura and a warning from Tsunade as soon as they were in the car. Hinata promptly apologised with a promise to focus on her work and studies. Hinata asked to be dropped of at the nearest stop and took a bus towards her apartment. Once she got home, she shredded herself of the blue kimono, including the weapons she had stashed inside it. She took a long shower and dressed in a white tank top and purple pyjama bottoms with white clouds. Hinata would have liked to talked to Ten-ten, but her friend was fast asleep.

Hinata was about to get herself a midnight snack she heard a knock at the door. Who could be here this late? She took a kitchen knife and went towards the door. Hinata opened the door and gasped, dropping her knife. Oh why did fate keep playing with her?


	10. Chapter 9

**Third** **P** **.** **O** **.** **V**

Hinata blinked, rubbed her eyes and slapped her face. This wasn't a dream, or some sick hallucination. Sasuke _the_ _freaking_ _crown_ _prince_ was at her door step. She quickly dragged him in and checked if anyone had followed. Closing the door shut, she turned to a smirking Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.  
"To see you," Sasuke replied and began inspecting the apartment.  
"It's rude to walk around someone's home without an invitation," Hinata pointed out.  
"You're the one that dragged me in," Sasuke replied. Hinata remained speechless and smacked her forehead thinking about how correct he was. Taking a few breaths, she invited Sasuke to have a seat in the kitchen. As Sasuke sat, Hinata busied herself with preparing tea and setting the table.

"Unfortunately I don't have any sugarless cupcakes, but here's dried fruit to take with your coffee," Hinata said, placing a plate in front of him. Sasuke gave his thanks as Hinata sat opposite of him. He watched her drink green tea with a plate of cinnamon rolls on the side. Hinata felt Sasuke's eyes on her and set her cinnamon roll down. She folded her arms and asked,

"To what do I owe the pleasure of his Highness in my humble home?"

"Alright, that's it. What's with the sudden change? One minute you're hard core, next you're all obedient. It's starting to get annoying"

"What should it matter? Its no big deal. Happy?"

"Yeah, no. I'm not buying any of your acts. What's the deal between you and Sakura? And as much as I hate playing the Prince card, I order you to tell me. With the little I know about you I know you won't tell me unless I order it and don't think of lying your way out of this one"

The room grew silent. Sasuke noticed how Hinata was nervous and seemed to be at a mental war with herself. She began to twiddle her forefingers and slumped.

"Are you sure you're ready to hear what I have to say?" Hinata whispered. Sasuke said 'hn' in approval. Hinata placed her hands on her lap and began her tale.

"I'm Sakura's body guard and lady in waiting. I have been since I was seven years old. And no I have no recollection of my life before I was six. As you know the law, child servants have a choice to release themselves from servitude at the age of 18. I want to at least be in good terms with Lady Tsunade and Lady Sakura so that I at least have a good financial back up and social standing when I leave this life. That's why I came to a decision to avoid high society individuals like yourself. I don't want any trouble now and I have no intention of jeopardizing my own future. A future where I can help people of my own free will and do whatever I want of my own free will. Where I can at least change my fate"

Once again silence filled the room. Sasuke had definitely not expected this by a mile. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words left. Servitude was a serious thing especially if you were the servant. Servants were below low class; merely aides and not considered a person, depending on their master. He could now understand Hinata's reasoning behind her actions. His train of thought broke at the sound of Hinata getting up from her seat. She cleared away the table and began washing the dishes.

"You know," Sasuke began, "you remind me of my brother. His fate was already decided for him as he should have been crown prince. Itachi was quite the prodigy and was wise beyond his years. However, he had a gentle spirit like the one you seem to have; and he loved to serve his people because of his love for them, for the land of Fire. He often traveled to meet isolated clans that lived outside of Konoha.  
"However, no matter how busy he got, he never failed to spare time for me. The last time I saw him, he had been invited to a celebration of a clan heiress. He left me with a promise to bring me a special surprise. But he never did. I guess you could say that I'm drawn to you because of the light in your eyes. Its the same as the light Itachi had in his own"

"Your brother sounds admirable, but I can't be compared to him," Hinata said, "He's a..."

"Don't start that Hinata. You are admirable in your own way. To have survived under Sakura this long is very admirable, okay? Don't let what you've grown up to be define you. Just be you," Sasuke retorted.

"That's very kind of you," Hinata mumbled, "but what exactly do you want from me?"

"For starters, for you to stop pushing me away. And your friendship,"

"Who's to say it won't end in disaster?"

"I guess we'll be the judge of that won't we? Look at it this way, its a once in a life time opportunity to be friends with the prince, right?"

Turning around, Hinata giggled at Sasuke's response and crossed her arms. Sasuke smirked at his victory and was inwardly smiling at seeing Hinata smile.

"You should keep smiling," Sasuke said, "you look more carefree that way"

"Perhaps you should take your own advice. Smiling could help you more than me," the giggling Hinata replied.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke exclaimed, closing in on Hinata and tickling her. Hinata squealed and tried to escape from Sasuke's arms. Hinata managed to escape and ran around the kitchen, Sasuke hot on her heels. Both ran into the sitting room with Sasuke catching up to Hinata and pinned her on the couch, once again tickling her.

They didn't notice a sleepy Ten-ten enter the room and mumble, "Hinata, what's with all the...ahhhhh!"

Ten-ten grabbed a pink plastic baseball bat and hit a stunned Sasuke on the back and shouting  
"STOP TRYING TO RAPE MY FRIEND YOU PERVERT!"

"Argh," Sasuke grunted as Hinata squeaked in surprise.

It took five minutes to calm a sleepy-disoriented Ten-ten down and explain the situation. Hinata was nursing the bruise on Sasuke's back with an ice-pack while Ten-ten apologized and begged she not be prisoned for treason.

"Its fine, anyone would have misread the situation," Sasuke grumbled.

"Are you sure?" Ten-ten asked.

"Hn,"

"But seriously, what were you to doing?" Ten-ten asked.

"I think you're okay now Sasuke. Oh look at the time! You should probably go now," Hinata interrupted, pushing Sasuke out the door as he protested. Hinata whispered in his ear that they would meet later, waved and closed the door. She turned around to see a smirking Ten-ten who had her hands crossed.

"So do you want to tell me or should I guess?" Ten-ten chirped.

"He's just a friend"

"That's what they all say. And what was that display earlier on the couch?"

"He was just tickling me. Don't be over dramatic about this Ten"

Ten-ten laughed and headed to their shared room. Hinata flopped onto the couch and sighed. _Perhaps_ _things_ _might_ _not_ _be_ _so_ _bad_ _,_ she thought. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Be** **warned** **of** **the** **the legendary** **time** **skip** **...**

 **Hinata's** **Diary**

 **(Its a Thursday evening)**

 _Dear_ _Diary_

 _Its_ _been_ _three weeks_ _since_ _Sasuke and I have become friends. All_ _the_ _stories_ _surrounding_ _Sasuke_ _are_ _different_ _from_ _the_ _Sasuke_ _I've_ _come_ _to_ _know_ _._ _He's_ _kind_ _and_ _funny_ _in_ _his_ _own_ _way_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _why_ _,_ _but_ _every_ _time_ _we_ _hang_ _out_ _,_ _I'm_ _always_ _relaxed_ _around_ _him_ _._ _Of_ _course_ _we're_ _careful_ _to_ _hide_ _our_ _friendship_ _in_ _the_ _public's_ _eyes_ _._ _Well_ _,_ _except_ _with_ _Ten-ten_ _and_ _Naruto_ _._

 _But_ _its_ _not_ _a_ _problem_ _since_ _we_ _all_ _get_ _to_ _hang_ _together_ _._ _I_ _recall_ _the_ _time_ _Ten-ten_ _and_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _close_ _up_ _shop_ _and_ _they_ _stopped_ _by_ _._ _It_ _was_ _quite_ _the_ _hilarious_ _affair that ended with all for of us sliding across a soapy floor using silver trays. Of course we all cleaned up eventually and the next day, Ten-ten and I had to account for the mystery behind the damaged trays. It was at that moment that an envelope was delivered to Mrs_ _Kamiya_ _with money (quite a lot of it) and a letter apologizing for the sorry state of the trays. Mrs_ _Kamiya_ _dismissed us saying all was well._

 _We already knew who sent the money and both giggled at Mrs_ _Kamiya's_ _loss for words. To top it off, Sasuke and Naruto made a private appearance for Mrs_ _Kamiya_ _. I could bet a week's worth cinnamon buns that she was over the moon. As funny as it was though, I still managed to secretly scold them for the trouble we almost went through. But I couldn't exactly do it with a straight face and even they knew we had fun._

 _Its so strange, we are different people from different backgrounds and yet we are the most unlikely of friends. I've never had fun so much. Naruto has a surprise for us this weekend though. All we could get out of him was that we're going on a road trip. Well, cheers to a great weekend._

 _ **Hinata**_

* * *

 **Friday** **morning**

 **3rd P.** **O** **.** **V**

At 12pm, Hinata left her final class for the day, embracing the beginning of the weekend. She had given her farewell to Shino and her new friend Kiba Inuzuka. They had been quite friendly towards her and she in return. If Hinata had to be honest with herself, some high class personalities were friendly if you got to know them and it was good having a few more friends. Unfortunately, not all people were like her 'high-class' friendsthough. Hinata suspected that Sakura and herself would have been the best of friends. But the classification of people got drilled into her head just too much. Plus, Sakura had more things to worry about.

Hinata lightly flexed her left hand fingers and rolled her right arm in which she held her books. Not seeing where she was going, she unknowingly bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologised, going down to quickly collect her books, "are you alright?"

"Yes I am," the woman replied. She had on a large black fedora, black glasses, a navy blue feathered boa that covered half of her face, with a two piece business suit and grey leather boots. Hinata lifted an eyebrow at the odd dressing but didn't say anything.

"Do you by any chance know where the hostels are? I'm looking for Miss Sakura," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked, already growing suspicious. The woman looked around her and slowly lowered her glasses and feathered boa. Gasping in surprise, Hinata was about to speak when Queen Mikoto raised her finger as a sign of silence.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here," Mikoto began, "but I just want to see what Sakura is like, and talk to her personally...have we met before?"

"We met at his highness party, I'm Lady Sakura's lady-in-waiting," Hinata said, eyes down.

"Is that so. I thought it was before that. Your eyes remind me of someone I used to know"

"I'm pretty sure Lady Sakura must be in her room. But your majesty, why are you in your own company? Shouldn't you have a body guard with you?"

Before the queen could reply, the duo were joined by a female bodyguard who expressed her concerns to the queen about going around by herself. Fifteen minutes later, they stood in front of Sakura's dorm room. Hinata -having told Sakura earlier about the important guest- knocked on the door and waited for Sakura to open it. The door opened and out stepped a smiling Sakura who had on a red summer dress.

"Hinata, what a surprise," Sakura said in a cheery voice. But Hinata knew it was all an act.

"My Lady you have a guest," Hinata said, and announced the arrival of the queen.

The time Hinata spent with Sakura and Queen Mikoto passed slowly. For about two hours, the two ladies had been talking non-stop. While Queen Mikoto thought she was getting better acquainted with Sakura, Sakura was just acting with all grace and poise, painting the picture of the perfect daughter in law. But we all know that's not the case don't we...

Twenty minutes following the queen's leave, Hinata was about ready to do the same when Sakura stopped her.

"You know, Hinata, for once you did something right. Oh can you hear them?" Sakura sang.

"Hear what?" Hinata asked.

"The wedding bells. I can tell that I'll be the future Mrs Sasuke Uchiha very soon. I can't wait to tell Ino"

"More like rub it in her face," Hinata quietly mumbled. Sakura was to proud and happy to hear Hinata, but all the same quickly dismissed her. Before leaving, Hinata informed Sakura that she would not be available for the weekend and that someone else would look after her. Once Hinata left, she couldn't help but feel a little smug. She laughs softly, "The day Sasuke marries her is the day Naruto gives up ramen and I turn in my freedom for a lifetime of servitude"

Of course she would never do that. But she couldn't help but feel a slight tug in her heart. Sakura marrying Sasuke. Why did that make her feel, sad? Its not like Hinata was ever jealous of Sakura before. Hinata shook her head. _It's probably because I know Sasuke would never do anything as drastic as enter into an arranged marriage. He really hates it when people make decisions for him._

Hinata shrugs of her thoughts and makes her way to her apartment. She had a relaxing weekend to look forward to and she wasn't going to let these thoughts discourage her.


	12. Chapter 11

**3rd P.O.V**

Half way through the car ride, Sasuke took notice of Hinata's silence and face of deep thought. Sure Ten-ten made sure there was enjoyable music leaving no room for boredom, but Sasuke could suspect that something was definitely bothering the bluenette, only she decided to keep it to herself.

He turned to the front and noticed that Ten-ten was fast asleep as Naruto kept focus on the road ahead. They agreed to use Ten-ten's car so as not to draw attention to themselves. Luckily their destination was the newly acquired Uzumaki's family ground. It was a very private location and a great relaxing spot. Or so Naruto claimed.

He turned to Hinata and poked her on her forehead like his brother once did to him. She squeaked and slightly jumped.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Hinata replied. Sasuke gave her the 'I'm not buying it' look. Hinata sighed and said,

"I'm just thinking that soon enough I'll be free. And of how different things will be"

"Right," Sasuke said, "but that's not all, is it?"

"Can we not talk about it now Sasuke? I would very much try to relax and clear my head. Just give me time okay?"

Sasuke gave her a look then nodded in agreement and lightly squeezed her left hand, leaving Hinata with a small smile of gratitude. On the other hand, Sasuke's suspicions were affirmed. Something was bothering Hinata, but she would only share in her own time. He watched as she withdrew her hand and placed it on her chest, facing the window, clearly holding onto something hidden by the white shirt she had on. Sasuke's eyes drifted down, stayed there for a while and he immediately turned to the window, a tinge of pink forming on his cheeks. What would he do if Hinata thought him some pervert? He couldn't have her beating him up considering how much he valued her friendship. He recalled a conversation they once had...

 **Flashback**

 _Sasuke and Hinata were sitting in classroom at the top floor of the building. The lights were off, giving them the perfect view of both the stars above and the city lights below. They had been talking as usual, thankful for the peace and quiet._

 _"Sasuke," Hinata said._

 _"Hm"_

 _"Have you ever thought about being born differently?"_

 _"I have. A lot. I think I would have preferred to be born into a simple life where I can make my own choices and not have my life already planned out for me. How about you?"_

 _"I would have liked a real family. People to have shown me what love is like and be appreciated for who I am. The only one who did that was Lord Jiraiya, before the coma that is"_

 _Both teens were silent for a few minutes when Hinata said,_

 _"The stars are beautiful tonight"_

 _"It's just stars," Sasuke retorted._

 _"That's true. But we have to appreciate the beauty in everything. No matter how big or small, near or far. There's beauty to be acknowledged"_

 _"Sounds like something my brother would say,"_

 _"What was he like, your brother I mean?"_

 _"Hn. He's everything I've told you. Kind and loyal. Whenever we were together, there was no Prince Itachi and Prince Sasuke. Just Itachi and Sasuke, two brothers who cared for each other and never failed to have fun. You could say he was sort of a father to me. My father wasn't exactly fulfilling his role as a dad. Even now, we aren't exactly close. But Itachi took it upon himself to make sure that it never bothered me that father wasn't around. There is this one thing he liked to do which annoyed me to no end"_

 _"And what was that?"_

 _"This"_

 _Sasuke leaned closer towards Hinata's face. Hinata took a step back, blushing and confused at the young man's actions. Sasuke smirked and poked her forehead with his two forefingers. Hinta rubbed her forehead and pouted, "Ow, that's not funny, Sasuke"_

 _"Yeah," Sasuke grinned, "but he did poke my forehead as a sign of affection"_

 _"I can see how much you value him. I envy that"_

 _"Hey," Sasuke says, facing Hinata towards him, "what have I told you? Don't look down on yourself. You have a bright future ahead of you and better start treating yourself like you are the most important person in the world. Well of course second most important because I'm more important"_

 _Hinata giggled and hugged Sasuke._

 **Flashback end**

Sasuke smiled to himself at that memory. When he thought about it, Hinata and he balanced each other. Understood each other in more ways than one could comprehend. Sasuke was going to make sure that whatever bothered Hinata, he was going to help her deal with it. Not having her genuine warm smile or chatter was driving him insane. In fact, it was what kept him going in his crazy world. Sasuke shut his eyes and rested for the remainder of the trip.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Ten-ten is the same age as Hinata which is 17.**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"WE'RE HEREEEE! COME ON GUYS WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled, excited that they finally reached their destination. There were groans, moans of complaint and a kick to Naruto's seat courtesy of Sasuke.

"Oi! No kicking the driver!" Naruto complained.

"Tch. You had it coming with your loud mouth," Sasuke said.

The group exited the car and stretched their almost numb limbs and took in the view of their location. They stood in front of a mansion that had structured in such a way that it was a mash up of traditional and modern, well as far as their eyes could see in the light of the setting sun.

"This place is amazing," Ten-ten complimented. Hinata nodded in agreement. They followed Naruto inside and leaving the group even more impressed with the interior design. Entering the house, the teens removed their shoes by the main entrance and had gladly accepted the inside shoes offered to them by the care-takers that had been tasked with looking after the house. As it would seem, the mash up included the interior as well. Most of the doors inside were shoji and the decorations classic traditional designs as well.

Naruto ushered the group into a den (which was perfectly modern). There were brown couches that lay in a semi-circle with a glass table in the middle, a huge HD television was planted on the wall, lining on side of the room was a bookshelf and on the other end were large windows with a patio outside.

"You've really outdone yourself dobe," Sasuke remarked. Naruto replied with a 'believe it' as the two friends watched the girls explore their surroundings. Ten-ten dragged Hinata out onto the patio and squealed.

"I tell you Hina," Ten-ten exclaimed, "This place totally resembles my dream house. I think I'm in heaven"

"It's truly amazing," Hinata agreed.

As the girls continued to admire their surroundings, Naruto and Sasuke settled themselves on the couches. Naruto grabbed the TV remote and started surfing the channels. When Hinata and Ten-ten joined them, refreshments were already on the table. Ten-ten poured herself a glass of water, while Hinata took a pear.

"Thanks for inviting us here Naruto," Ten-ten said, "this place is amazing"

"It's nothing. I should actually be thanking you guys for being here. It's nice to have friends around. For now just freshen up. Tomorrow we can all go to the beach," Naruto replied

"That sounds fun," Hinata said.

"Well," Sasuke interrupted, "I'm going to shower. Where's my room, dobe?"

"That's right," Naruto responded, "since its six now; we could freshen up and meet back here at eight for a movie marathon. Everyone agree?"

They all agreed to Naruto's suggestion and had been shown to their separate rooms. Unlike the rest of the rooms in the house, the bedrooms had normal doors. However, Naruto stayed back a bit and knocked on Ten-ten's door. Ten-ten opened it, surprised to see Naruto and let him in. Naruto sat down on a chair across from Ten-ten who sat on the bed.

"What's up Naruto?" Ten-ten asked the blonde.

"Has Hinata mentioned anything to you about Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"As in?"

"Well anything"

"Huh. She doesn't say much. Just that they hang out a few times. Why are you asking?"

"Well..." Naruto muttered.

"Wait, do you have a thing for Hinata and are you jealous about them hanging together?" the brunette demanded.

"It's nothing like that, believe me Ten-ten. It's Sasuke. I think he likes her"

"And where's that deduction coming from?"

"Well, Sasuke pretty much enjoys her company and acts more relaxed around her. He even talks about her every once in a while. And honestly, I've never seen Sasuke so happy"

"What's your point Naruto?"

"Do you think Hinata feels the same way about him?"

Ten-ten sighed and shook her head. Beginning to remove the ribbons that secured her buns, she replied,

"Naruto, assuming Hinata even liked Sasuke back, they can never be together. I mean, I agree there is that possibility because Hina's been different too, but our current society doesn't exactly permit such a relationship"

"I know," Naruto sighed in defeat.

"You wanted to pair em up?" Ten-ten asked softly. Naruto nodded glumly.

"I wouldn't mind that too. I mean, Sasuke's gorgeous"

"Yeah, yea... Hey he's not the only gorgeous guy around. I'm here too!"

Ten-ten giggled and approached Naruto and tapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Aw, is the wittle baby jealous," Ten-ten teased, moving to poke his reddening cheeks.

Naruto huffed childishly, trying to ignore the fact that a girl was within inches of him. Ten-ten giggled as she raked her fingers through her now flowing hair. Naruto stared, mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. His hand moved on its own towards her face, reaching for a lock of Ten-ten's hair and placing it behind her ear. Ten-ten, having stopped laughing, froze at Naruto's actions. Her cheeks were now dusted with pink, and her tummy felt funny as Naruto rested his hand on her right cheek. Naruto's fingers caressed Ten-ten's cheek, slowly leaning. And crazy enough, Ten-ten seemed to be leaning in as well.

Ten-ten's phone ringed, bringing the teens back to reality. Rushing to her phone, Ten-ten checked the caller id. Turning to Naruto she said, "Uh, it's my mom. I have to take this. See you at 8?"

"Yeah," Naruto said softly. Ten-ten smiled and answered the phone as Naruto left the room.

Minutes later, the call ended and Ten-ten was rather confused. _What just happened?_ She thought, the question constantly repeating itself.

Elsewhere, a blonde teenager stood in his shower. Wondering about his earlier actions towards a certain brunette. He had never felt so confused. It seemed as though his worries about his best-friend will now be upon him as well. What was he going to do?


	14. Chapter 13

**3rd P.O.V**

Ten-ten heard a soft rap on her bedroom door at 7:45pm. She slowly yet very cautiously opened the door, peeking to check who was outside. Seeing as it was Hinata, Ten-ten pulled the bluenette into her room, quickly slamming the door closed and locking it. Hinata had one hand on her hip, waiting for an explanation as to Ten-ten's odd behaviour.

"Hey, Hinata!" Ten-ten laughed nervously, "What's up?"

"I'm okay, except my care-free best-friend pulled me into her room, slammed the door, locked it and is currently acting weird. Do you want to talk about it?" Hinata asked.

"Psh, what could possibly be wrong?"

"Ten, I've known you too long and I know that right now you are holding back on something you really want to tell me. Unless I have it wrong and I can go," Hinata said, already moving around Ten-ten and heading for the door.

"Wait," Ten-ten shouted, promptly stopping Hinata, "You got me. It's just... weird"

"What is?"

"I...I think I just put myself in an impossible situation"

"And what situation is that?"

"Naruto came over about an hour ago. We were talking, and then began joking around. I made a comment about Sasuke being gorgeous and Naruto kinda got upset and then I made fun of him. And at some point I may have poked his cheek and all of a sudden there was this silence and he..."

Ten-ten mumbled the last part, blushing. Hinata touched her friend's hand, and made motions signalling Ten-ten to breathe from all her rambling. Ten-ten followed her silent instructions and continued speaking

"Then he touched my cheek and for some crazy reason I just saw him in a different light. I can't exactly explain what it was I saw or felt, but I think I understood what it felt like to be lost in someone's eyes. The feeling was so surreal I can't explain it and crazy enough, I just forgot myself. If it wasn't for my phone, I think we may have...kissed"

Hinata listened attentively and when Ten-ten was done, hugged her friend.

"How do you feel about it?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know really I mean sure he's alright and cute and handsome and has the goofiest grin that can make your heart melt with one look. But I feel confused, giddy even, but worst of all, I feel kinda upset"

"Ten"

"I know. How's it possible that I even feel that way? It's simple really. Even if I like Naruto, there's no way I could have a chance. For a happy-go-lucky guy, he's high class. I'm pretty much on the lower tier of the middle class. I don't think we could do anything or even go on a date. And I hate this society just for that"

"I'm sorry about that Ten. I know how you feel"

"You do? Wait, YOU WHAT?"

Hinata, realising what she said, blushed looked away from Ten-ten's questioning eyes.

"Nuh uh Hina. I can't be here going all heart breaky and yet you obviously have some drama to dish here. Spill" Ten-ten demanded.

"I...I h...have no idea wh...wh..whaat you're talking about"

"Hinata, I've known you too long and I know that right now you are holding back on something you really have to tell me. You hardly stutter and that's saying something"

"Look at the time! We're going to be late for that movie marathon," Hinata said, jumping up. Ten-ten pulled her back on the bed and smiled evilly.

"Those boys can wait. Besides, it's natural for a woman to arrive late. Now you were saying..."

Hinata slumped and pulled at her white night shirt. She hated this. The feeling of helplessness.

"I think I might like Sasuke," Hinata admitted. Ten-ten fell on the floor.

"Really? The Crown Prince? You like him?" Ten-ten asked.

"I said I 'might'," Hinata argued.

"But you like him," Ten-ten stated.

"Did you forget the part when I clearly said 'might'?"

"You like him"

"I said might"

"You like him

"Might"

"You li..."

"Fine I DO like him. Are you happy?"

Ten-ten giggled at the sight of a flustered Hinata. Teasing her was so rare but fun when the chance came by. Hinata was tense at first but soon joined Ten-ten and giggled herself. When both girls relaxed, they became rather solemn. They lay back on Ten-ten's bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So," Ten-ten began, "when did you start liking Sasuke?"

"I honestly don't know when it started, but I realised it today. Today, Sakura was talking about wedding bells just because she met with Sasuke's mom. I wouldn't say I was jealous exactly, but I felt upset. Sakura's going to have it all. I hate to admit it but she's going to get Sasuke eventually.

"When we were in the car, I did a lot of thinking. I realised that I won't be happy if Sasuke and Sakura do get engaged. I know I've never pictured myself in a relationship let alone like or love someone. Not that I hated the idea, but this is me we're talking about. It's never going to happen"

"Come on Hina, you're a great person. It's just unfortunate that fate allowed you to be born this way. Regardless you have the heart of pure royalty. You're plenty special okay"

"Okay"

The besties continued to hug and comfort each other. That was until Hinata pointed out that it was already half an hour after 8 and that they should hurry to join the guys.

 **Elsewhere in the den**

"You really are an idiot. You seriously almost kissed her?"

"I was caught up in the moment. Besides, it's not like I'm the one that's denying that I have feelings for Hinata"

"What was that?" Sasuke growled smacking Naruto's head. Both teens had arrived at the den around the same time. And being the observant genius, Sasuke could read his friend's odd behaviour and could tell that something was 'off' with him. After some talking and a little smacking, Naruto spilled out the events of earlier. Sasuke was rather surprised his friend could even initiate those actions.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto whined.

"Same reason as always. For you being an idiot," Sasuke reasoned.

"Bastard," Naruto said, "so what do I do?"

"There's nothing you can do. Don't start something that's only going to end with a disaster. Ten-ten said it; our society wouldn't exactly condone such a match. And why do you think I have a crush on Hinata?"

"Come on. You act different with her and smile around her. That's saying something"

"That's probably because we're friends and she reminds me of Itachi"

"I know that. But ever thought that you're just using Itachi as an excuse? I mean ever since that day at the cafe, you have always had your eye on her. I've seen the looks you give her. Even in the car today when you were staring at her..."

"You dumbass idiot!" Sasuke yelled, hitting Naruto and putting him in a headlock. Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto caught a glimpse of that moment. His embarrassment caught up to his face as Naruto broke free and began wrestling with Sasuke. Sasuke had him in a headlock once again; and as Naruto tried to break free, Ten-ten and Hinata walked into the scene. Both guys separated from each other, embarrassed at being caught.

"Would you guys like to explain what that was all about?" Ten-ten asked.

"Ah it was nothing," Naruto said, trying to brush off the situation.

"It didn't look like nothing," Hinata stated.

"You too are late," Sasuke said.

"Oh, we got lost," Hinata lied smoothly, "can we get started?"

"Sure," Naruto replied, "what can we watch first?"


	15. Chapter 14

The following morning, the group headed out to the beach which was on a nearby island. Somehow, the movie marathon the night before was less awkward than anticipated (of course with Naruto and Ten-ten sneaking glances at each other). But with the brand new day, all that happened the day before was some-what forgotten.

"This is going to bean awesome day. Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Does everything you say have to end with 'believe it'?" Sasuke asks rhetorically.

"A wise man said a lot of good things happen when you believe they will, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Let me guess, you're that wise-man?" Sasuke dead-panned.

"This time it wasn't me. It was a pervy man I met here called Jiraiya," Naruto announced.

"You know Master Jiraiya?" Hinata spoke out from the back seat.

"Yeah. You know him Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"He's the one that adopted me. He's Sakura's grand-father"

"Well what do you know," Ten-ten commented, "this is a small world"

The conversation ended there as it there wasn't much to say. On Naruto's side of the car (since he's the driver), the river stretched so wide one would have mistaken it for the sea. But on the horizon, one could make out the island. The ford took a left and entered a bridge. Ten-ten asked Naruto to stop the car so they could take pictures.

"Come on Hinata," Ten-ten squealed, "we have to get some memories of this experience"

Ten-ten and Hinata took pictures of each other with the view of the river. At some point, Naruto photo-bombed their selfies and dragged the scowling prince into the picture.

"Sasuke, it would help if you smiled a bit," Hinata said, as they were looking through the photos.

"I did smile," he replied, pointing to one of the pictures.

"That's not a smile. It's a smirk," Hinata giggled.

"Hn. That's the closest to a smile you'll ever get from me"

The group continued on their little drive, with Naruto telling them of the beach they were headed to. On arrival to the beach, they split up to change into their swimwear. Sasuke wore a white unbuttoned shirt with navy blue swimming trunks while Naruto wore a black T-shirt with an _'I love Ramen'_ inscription it and an orange pair of swimming trunks ( **the length of the swimming trunks is up to above the knees for both of them** ). They set up the umbrellas, beach chairs, a blanket and the cooler box on a spot they found desirable.

"Are you sure this place is private?" Sasuke spoke out.

"Of course I did. But if you're that paranoid, I had made some arrangements to have body guards secure the perimeter around the beach. They'll make sure no one disturbs us. We may not see them but they're there"

"And who are they?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, "The anbu?"

"Yes the anbu. I had to ask for permission from Kakashi"

"You told Kakashi?!"

"Well yeah. We needed someone to cover for us and no one is better than Kakashi at doing that"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. For once the idiot was right. Since he organised the whole trip, it was only right that Naruto took the necessary precautions.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, "we haven't concluded that conversation"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You do know that even your actions may have unintentionally given her the wrong impression," Sasuke stated.

"I know. I guess I shouldn't start, huh?"

"Unless you're ready for the troublesome road ahead, you shouldn't"

"You realise that it applies to you as well, right?"

"How so?"

"With Hinata. I see the way you look at her. You've never looked at a girl that way before. So take your own advice"

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?"

Before Naruto could reply, he looked behind Sasuke and his jaw dropped. Sasuke turned back and surprise flashed across his usually stoic face. Ten-ten was wearing a red bikini and jean shorts to cover the other half of her bikini. A blushing Hinata was wearing a black bikini, but had on a large navy blue sheer shirt that stopped mid thigh.

"On second thought," Sasuke said as Naruto drooled, "it doesn't hurt to admire the view"

"Wow you guys chose a nice spot," Ten-ten commented.

That snapped the guys back into reality. Luckily for them, they were not caught. As Sasuke and Naruto went to surf, Hinata and Ten-ten remained to take a few pictures and apply sun-screen. While watching the guys surf, Ten-ten got up, removed her jean shorts and cannon-balled (if that makes) into the water. A giggling Hinata removed her shirt and joined Ten-ten in the water, wading into the warm water instead.

"This is amazing," Hinata said.

"I know right. We're spending a day at the beach. There are two hot boys surfing..."

"Ten-ten!"

"Really Hinata? Stop with the shy persona and just oogle. You have to admit, it's a great view"

Hinata dared herself to look, and when she did, well you could say she wasn't disappointed. However, her focus was more on the dark haired beauty, whose wet hair and skin glistened in the sun. She quickly turned away and came face-to-face with smirking Ten-ten.

"What?" Hinata asked. Ten-ten shook her head and splashed water towards Hinata's face, which was the start of an all out splash war. At some point, Naruto and Sasuke stopped surfing and sat on their boards, watching the girls play and swim around the deeper waters.

Not mindful of her steps, Hinata slipped on a rock and slipped underneath the water, hurting her leg in the process. Nearing the surface, an image flicked across her mind.

 _A little girl, her little hand stretched in front of her, trying her hardest to reach the surface. Her legs were kicking furiously. Someone please help me, her mind screamed. Momma, Father; I'm scared._

Hinata stopped swimming, thinking about that memory, unaware that her airways were filling with water. _Momma,_ Hinata thought as she passed out. Two arms encircled around Hinata's waist and dragged Hinata's body to the shore.

Sasuke, after pulling Hinata onto the sandy shore, shook her and said, "Hinata. Wake up"

A panicked and crying Ten-ten brought a towel, Naruto not far behind.

"Is she responding?" Ten-ten asked. Sasuke shook his head as he tried to get Hinata to wake up. Ten-ten wiped away her tears, but more came. Naruto laid one hand on her shoulder said,

"You have to do mouth-to-mouth, Sasuke. She might have water in her lungs or something"

"Now's not the time for such games, Naruto," Sasuke growled.

"Just do it. I know you know how to. Hurry up!"

Sasuke hesitated but began the process. A breath of life later, Hinata sat up, coughing out water. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her as Hinata clung onto him and whispered that it would be alright.

"What happened?" Hinata mumbled as Ten-ten attended to her leg.

"You were about to drown," Naruto replied. Hinata nodded and asked for her bag. Sasuke put a towel around Hinata's body as Ten-ten handed her the bag. With slightly shaky hands, Hinata opened the bag, pulled out her necklace, and placed it around her neck. Sasuke took notice of the trinket and studied the heart shaped necklace. He grabbed on it and looked a it closer.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Where did you get this?" Sasuke demanded.

"What do you mean, I've always had this," Hinata replied, a bit shaken by Sasuke's sudden interrogation.

"That's impossible," Sasuke whispered

"Hey bastard," Naruto chided, "she nearly died. What's the big deal?"

Sasuke sighed and let go of the necklace, saying

"That necklace was designed and made by Itachi"


	16. Chapter 15

**3rd P.O.V  
**

"Ten-ten help Hinata to rest under the shade. Naruto stay here with them, I have something to do," Sasuke instructed. Ten-ten nodded and aided Hinata, who was still shaken. But Naruto wasn't satisfied.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't just burst out like that and leave" Naruto demanded.

"Look Naruto, I need some time to clear my head. I'm going to the local town to get us food"

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto," Sasuke cut in, "please"

Naruto watched as Sasuke took one final look at Hinata and then left. He rubbed the back of his neck and joined the girls. He sat down on a beach chair next to Ten-ten and Hinata who were on the beach blanket. Ten-ten had just tended to Hinata's sprained leg and was now running her fingers through Hinata's hair, soothing her to sleep.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"Physically, she'll be fine. Emotionally, I don't think so"

"I guess that's understandable, I mean she nearly drowned and all"

Ten-ten shook her head in disagreement.

"It's more than that. Hinata could have handled herself even with the bad leg. But something more happened while she was down there"

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata's an excellent swimmer from since I knew her, but the movements of the water; she was struggling, like she forgot how to swim. She told me might have also had a flashback. Of her life before servitude and all. I don't know much about Hinata's story before she was six, but it's kind of obvious now that whatever happened was around water. I mean she was found on a beach"

"Whoa. I never would have guessed that. But I don't get something, if she's a great swimmer and all, why is the whole 'flashback' happening now?"

"I don't really kn..." Ten-ten froze. She looked around the beach and moved Hinata's head, which had been on her lap, putting it gently on a scrunched up beach towel. Grabbing Naruto's hand, she dragged him away from Hinata.

"Naruto," Ten-ten began, "where and when did you meet Jiraiya?"

"Well, let me see...I think it was ten, maybe eleven years ago. It was around here at the small town nearby. Why?"

"Don't you see?"

"See what?"

"This is the beach where Hinata was found. Jiraiya was probably the one who saved her and brought her home with him. The reason Hinata might have gotten a flashback, it might be that her body was remembering the water and the struggle of that night. Do you see now?"

"I gotta hand it you Ten. That's some crazy detective skill"

"Oh it's just your everyday physiology"

"Is that what you're majoring in?"

"Yup"

They both laughed and sighed.

* * *

 **Sasuke's venture into town**

Sasuke walked towards Ten-ten's car, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Kakashi there waiting there.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, passing Kakashi and opening the vehicle. Sasuke took out a beanie and dark shades.

"Someone's grumpy. You want to fill me in?" Kakashi asked, following the young prince.

"I just need to do some thinking"

"About?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'm hurt Sasuke. I thought we knew each other better than that"

"Tch. Whatever"

The town came into view, with people bustling around. By the looks of things, it was a fishing town with the stalls flowing with fish. There were tourists around who seemed to be enjoying themselves and also conversing with the locals.

"Lovely town isn't it," Kakashi mentioned.

"It's not bad," Sasuke said, "isn't there a clan in charge of this town? It could use some exposure and changes"

"There used to be one. But the clan was wiped out"

"A whole clan!?" Sasuke asked baffled. Kakashi nodded.

"There was an accident about a decade ago while they were on a yacht. It was rather tragic if you ask me. When investigated, they found out it was an Akatsuki attack. Fortunately, they were apprehended. But we lost a lot from that accident"

"Is that the accident where he died?"

"Yeah, that's the one"

Sasuke remained silent, clenching his fists. They entered a restaurant and bought food. As they left, Sasuke's thoughts were pretty much scattered. How did Hinata end up with that necklace? One would think that it was impossible to remember something like that, but Uchihas had exceptional memory. You just needed to see something once and you always have a clear image of that thing.

"Is something still bothering you?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, nothing is always something, even with you?"

"Nothing ever makes sense whenever it comes to Hinata"

"As in Lady Sakura's hand-maiden?"

"Yeah, her. Kakashi, I need you to do some digging for me"

* * *

 **Hinata's mindscape or dreamland**

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room which was designed with to accommodate a little girl. Before she could explore further, the door opened and she felt her body exiting the room on its own. Hinata walked along a long corridor and found a set of stairs. Climbing up, she found herself on the deck of a luxury yacht.

The deck had been decorated to host a party. There were lights all around, round tables with table clothes decked with scrumptious food. People dressed in expensive kimonos were talking or dancing. What stood out was a banner reading _'Happy Birthday Hinata!_ '. Hinata was surprised. _What is this?_ She asked herself. Moving around, she discovered that most of the people had the same eyes as her own. _My family?_

However, a noble looking young teenager caught her attention. _Sasuke_ , she thought. He was dressed in royal kimono with the Uchiha symbol at the back. His hair, however, did not have its usual 'duckbutt' style. She followed the boy and found him talking to a little girl. Unfortunately for Hinata, she couldn't make out what they were saying. The boy gave the little girl a box which she happily opened. She pulled out a necklace and giggled excitedly. Hinata gasped, recognising the jewellery. Her hand flew to the one around her neck and realisation dawned on her. _Me._

She felt an explosion and felt herself hurled into the cold waters of the river. _No,_ Hinata's mind screamed, _Help!_

 **3rd P.O.V**

Hinata's eyes shot open as she gulped a huge breath of air. Her hand grasped onto the necklace on her neck, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hinata. Hinata, everything's okay. You're okay," Ten-ten said, "Breathe"

Hinata slowed her breathing and calmed down. She looked around and saw that Sasuke and Naruto were giving her worried looks.

"I'm fine," she assured them giving them a smile, "I'm sorry if I ruined everyone's day"

"It's fine, Hinata. What matters is that you're okay," Sasuke said

Hinata slowly nodded her head.

"I think apart from my leg, I'll be okay"

"How can you say that when you nearly drowned you crazy girl," Ten-ten whined. Hinata hugged Ten-ten.

"I'm okay, Ten. That I guarantee you. Naruto, is there anything a hot spring nearby?"

"Uh yeah. There's a town nearby. You sure you're okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, thank you"

"Let's eat first," Sasuke announced, pointing to the food. They agreed and settled to eat. As they ate, Hinata thought about her dream. _I have to know more._


	17. Chapter 16

**3rd P.O.V**

After the short lunch, Naruto drove the group to the nearby town, Onsen*. As the vehicle headed for the hot springs, Hinata took in the sights of the town, which was rather nostalgic to her. _Did I live here?_ She asked herself. Arriving at the springs, they all separated and agreed to meet back in the lobby.

 **Girls side of the hot spring**

After the necessary preparations, the girls entered their side of the hot-spring.

"Whoa, this place is amazing," Ten-ten said, "I think all I've said is 'amazing' to almost everything I've seen on this trip"

"I'm inclined to agree, Ten," Hinata replied.

"The water should help with the leg injury. Not to mention all the tension you've worked up. Are you okay?"

Hinata slowly slid into the hot water, closed her eyes and sighed. The water was quite relaxing and she could feel a few knots come loose. Ten-ten coughed to get Hinata's attention. Hinata's eyes fluttered open and gazed into the steam.

"Ten-ten," Hinata began, "I'm going be fine. I just need to work through some things. Can you trust me that I'll let you know as soon as possible?"

"Hinata, if this is about getting the know-how about your past, just know that I'm here to help you. Okay?"

"How did you know?"

"That it was about your past? Please, what kind of person would I be if I didn't know by best friend that well. I could only work with a few pieces. I don't know all the details, but from what I can tell, that was the beach where you were found and your body was just helping you remember. Now you want to piece the puzzle together and find out. Its okay, Hina. You deserve to know who you are. Just let me know when you need help"

"Thank you, Ten-ten"

"It's nothing. Let's relax okay"

"Hai"

 **The Boys side of the hot-spring**

It had been twenty minutes since Sasuke and Naruto first got into the water.

"Naruto," Sasuke slurred.

"Yeah?" Naruto chirped.

"Are you telling me that for the whole day? We were going to do stuff water related?"

"Well, no. I also made other plans"

"Tch"

"You gotta give me some credit here. At least we're having fun. To some degree at least"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a 'Thanks Naruto for bringing me on this wonderful getaway' and I'll say 'you're very welcome you bastard'"

Sasuke splashed some water which ended up in Naruto's eyes.

"You bastard!"

"Serves you right for being an idiot. Oy, do you think Hinata's going to be alright?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, what she's going through is more than a near death experience. Earlier, Ten-ten talked about Hinata somehow remembering something about her past. Something traumatic must have happened to her, you know"

"Yeah. But it doesn't explain the necklace. Why would she have it? I can't help but feel as though my brother is linked to her somehow. It just makes me want to know who she is"

"Let's just give Hinata some space for now. The only one, who can unlock her past for now, is her. We just have to wait"

Sasuke lay back for a moment before diving into the hot water and diving up again. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, Naruto following in suit.

"Hey, Sasuke" Naruto purred, a fox grin on his face.

"What?"

"Want to take a peek?"

"What!?"

"You're worried about Hinata right? And I want to see Ten-ten. So, let's go"

"Are you out of your freaking mind? Stop being such a pervert"

"Try and stop me"

Naruto dashed out with Sasuke hot on his heels. However, Naruto skidded to a stop, surprised at the sight before him. Sasuke, wondering why Naruto suddenly stopped, looked beyond Naruto. In the next moment, all he saw was red.

 **Earlier**

Hinata had left the bath earlier than Ten-ten and stepped out for fresh air. She had quite a lot on her mind and didn't notice the person in front of her until she bumped into him, stumbling due to her injury.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I guess I am"

She took in the person in front of her. He had white hair, purple eyes and the most peculiar razor, almost shark-like, teeth. He had on a white bathrobe like her and could tell he was roughly her age.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention"

"No need to apologize. I'm Suigetsu. What's your name?"

"Hinata"

"Hinata. Quite a pretty name for a beautiful girl such as yourself"

"Thank you. I should get going. My friend's waiting for me. Excuse me"

"Don't be in a rush. Stay"

Suigetsu grabbed Hinata's hand and caressed it rather seductively. Hinata removed her hand from Suigetsu's and turned around. Suigetsu grabbed Hinata by the waist turned her back towards him. He pinned her to a wall and gently rubbed her cheeks.

"Please. Stop what you're doing. This is a warning"

"Come now. Don't be like that. You know you want to"

"Please. Just leave me alone"

Before Hinata could make a move, Suigetsu was ripped from Hinata and thrown to the floor. An angry red-eyed Sasuke was throwing punches at Suigetsu. Hinata tried to pry Sasuke of Suigetsu, but failed. After 4 minutes elapsed of shuffling, scuffling and punches; Naruto, Hinata, Ten-ten and two attendants managed to get Sasuke and Suigetsu away from each other. The manager, Iruka, came in and asked why the fight started.

"He was sexually harassing my friend," Sasuke accused.

"Harassment? She consented," Suigetsu retaliated.

"That's a lie. She asked you to stop," Naruto cut in. Accusations and curses flew around the room until Iruka blew a whistle to catch everyone's attention.

"Let's here from the miss herself," Iruka ordered. They all turned to Hinata, waiting for a response.

"Forgive me Suigetsu, but the way you acted around me was unacceptable. I never allowed you to have your way with you. Please excuse us the trouble caused sir," Hinata said, bowing to Iruka and eyeing Sasuke to follow her.

* * *

 **Quick Sakura P.O.V**

Pacing around her room, Sakura kept on calling Sasuke, only for it to go to voice mail. After the 50th try, she threw her phone on her bed and slumped onto the fur floor.

"Why won't he answer his phone?" she whined. She stretched out on the floor, talking to herself when she heard a knock on her door.

"Sometimes I wish Hinata was here to just get the door," Sakura mumbled, as she opened the door.

Her best-frenemy waltzed in without an invitation. The blonde took a bottle of mineral water from Sakura's fridge and made herself comfortable on Sakura's bed.

"Well you look terrible," Ino said, as Sakura closed the door.

"What do you want pig?" Sakura scowled.

"We're supposed to hang out today. Remember?"

"I'm more worried about Sasuke. I haven't seen him around anywhere. He won't even answer his phone"

"Did you try Naruto? Wherever Naruto is, Sasuke is sure to be around"

"You think I haven't tried that? How can he just disappear and not say a word to his fiancé?"

Ino sprayed out the water she was drinking and gave Sakura a hard stare.

"What do you mean by fiancé?" Ino blubbered.

Sakura smirked and folded her arms.

"That's right. You're looking at the future Mrs Sasuke Uchiha. The queen paid me a visit and asked if I could be Sasuke's fiancé. Of course we're going to make it official soon, but Sasuke will be mine, just like it was meant to be," Sakura boasted.

"I bet you bribed her"

"Why would I? She chose me"

"Ugh! That's so unfair. Hey, call Hinata to buy some stuff. We have to celebrate"

"She's not here"

"The Prince and the Help are both gone? That's gotta be lonely," Ino teased. Ino felt her phone vibrate and takes it out.

"Hey check this out. Sasuke was spotted in Onsen today," Ino announced.

"What?! Let me see!" Sakura screeched. She grabbed Ino's phone and saw a picture of him exiting a restaurant.

"So, he's been in Onsen the whole time? When he gets back, I'm going to make sure he's never out of my sight. He won't dodge me this time," Sakura promised.

"Um, what are you planning on doing?" Ino asked. Sakura just smiled and gazed into the television. Ino was just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

 **Back to the Hot Spring**

Sasuke and Hinata got into an empty room and closed the door behind them.

"Why did you have to go that far Sasuke?" Hinata scolded, handing Sasuke a bathrobe. He didn't seem to have any injuries or bruises.

"What do you mean why? He was hurting you"

"I can take care of myself. I was trained to protect Sakura, what makes you think I couldn't do the same for myself?"

"Look, can you just drop it..."

"I can't Sasuke. Don't try to protect me. You're a prince and I'm a servant. If the media caught word of this what do you think would happen huh? You'll get a bad name for yourself and your clan"

"Hinata..."

"You need to learn to control yourself. Ten-ten and I will be going back to Konoha. Keep the car, but give it back to Ten-ten when you return"

Hinata opened the door but Sasuke slammed it closed.

"Just what is your problem? Why are you going over-board like this?" Sasuke demanded.

Hinata didn't reply. Instead she removed Sasuke's hand from the door and left. She wasn't prepared to tell him that she made an excuse to leave this town that kept tormenting her. All around, everything seemed familiar and alien at the same time. Hinata had to leave before she became extremely overwhelmed.

* * *

 **Konoha**

As soon as they arrived home Sunday morning, Ten-ten asked Hinata if she was going to be alright. Hinata replied,

"If you're that worried I'll go to the hospital, okay? Just let me unpack first"

And that's what she did. After unpacking her bag, Hinata left for the hospital. But it wasn't to get her body checked. She walked along the white corridor, flowers in hand, stopped in front of a patient's room and slid the door. Once inside, Hinata put the flowers in a vase and placed it on the table next to the patient's bed.

"I hope you like peony and hydrangea. I figured having a little colour in here might brighten up this room," Hinata said. She sat down and placed the grey-haired man's right hand into her own hands.

"How are you Jiraiya? The nurses say your health has been quite excellent lately. I wonder if you will you wake up soon? It's been very lonely, but its more for Lady Tsunade because Lady Sakura and myself are in school now. I think you could solve that no problem, right?"

Hinata felt her hands being squeezed and did the same. She looked at the monitor then back at the man on the bed. Hinata was used to him reacting this way even though it wasn't exactly a hopeful sign that he would wake.

"You know," Hinata continued, "I went for a trip this weekend with my friends. It was going really great, but then I had an accident. I nearly drowned. However, I began to remember a few things; even now, the memories don't stop coming. I wish you could answer my questions. Like whom I am and who my family are.

"Also, this necklace I have, Sasuke says his brother made it. In my memories, I see a boy who looks like Sasuke. I wonder if he's Sasuke's brother. If he is, how do I know him? And why do I have this necklace? What's with the town of Onsen that seems so familiar? Is that my home? Please, I know you can hear me. Won't you answer my questions?"

At this point, Hinata was in tears. She felt a strong squeeze and gave out a weak smile. She held onto Jiraiya's hand and spoke,

"I'm sorry. I've been so frustrated lately. December's coming soon. That means my freedom's going to be here soon. But don't worry; I'll be visiting every time until you wake up. I have to go and see a doctor about my foot. I can't believe I forgot to even see one while I was in Onsen. I think I'll go back there soon. I have to know more about who I am. I'll be back soon. Stay well"

Hinata stayed a minute longer and left. She failed to notice the twitch of Jiraiya's hand as she closed the door.

* * *

It had been two days since Sasuke had seen Hinata and he was going insane. She had been purposefully avoiding him. When Naruto and himself went to return Ten-ten's car at their apartment, she wasn't home. Hinata didn't return his calls or texts. And even at KC, she was hardly ever found. He had one last resort. Catch her at the cafe.

It was late in the night when Sasuke stood in front of the Sunny-side cafe. He could see Hinata cleaning the tables and finally settling down on one of the seats, her back to him. Sasuke entered the building and heard Hinata's tired voice call out,

"Sorry we're close...Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you," Sasuke said, sitting down across from her.

"What do you want?"

"About that day, I'm fully aware that you are capable of taking care of yourself. I'm sorry for butting in but you're my friend and I hate that some idiot thought he could have his way with you"

Hinata stared at her hands and avoided Sasuke's pleading eyes.

"Hinata," Sasuke begged, "say something"

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm the one who should apologise"

"Apologise?"

"I shouldn't have over-reacted. But I had to leave. I couldn't handle being in Onsen anymore. So I just used your protecting me as an excuse to leave. I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I was scared. A lot happened this weekend and I couldn't handle it all at once. But I'm better now. So don't worry about me"

Sasuke once again gave Hinata the 'I'm not buying it' look. Hinata got up and leaned, very slowly, close to Sasuke's face. Hinata, inches away from his face whispered, "I'm okay, Sasuke"

She pecked his forehead and sat down quickly, giggling at Sasuke's wide-eyed expression.

"That wasn't fair," Sasuke stammered.

"Serves you right for all the poking to my forehead"

"Tch. Do you remember where you got that necklace?"

Hinata touched the neck, took out the chain from her neck and held it in her hands.

"I've been getting dreams lately. Of a party but it's on a yacht. I see people with the same eyes as me. And I see a banner written 'Happy Birthday Hinata'. Also in my dream, I see someone who looks like you. But he's in his early teens and dressed in a very noble like manner. Then I see him give a little girl a necklace. This necklace. And the girl is me. But then, the dream always ends with me in the water. And I..."

Hinata breaks into sobs, hugging herself at the same time. Sasuke could guess that he was somehow right that Hinata and his brother were connected somehow. They must have met before Itachi's death. But right now, he felt he had to do something. He couldn't stand seeing Hinata sad. Sasuke pushed aside the table and dragged Hinata's chair closer to his. He gathered Hinata into his arms and kissed her with everything he had. He didn't have the words, but he hoped Hinata could feel that she wasn't alone. And that he was there for her. And Hinata, feeling the message Sasuke was sending her, kissed him back.

* * *

Outside the cafe, the teenagers inside were being watched by a pair of tearing emerald green eyes. Sakura clenched her fists and bit her lip, trying to stop her tears. _Why? Why her!? That's supposed to be me! You're going to regret this Hinata. No one takes my Sasuke_

* * *

*Onsen - Hot spring


	18. Chapter 17

**Tsunade**

 **Same Night**

Closing the door behind her, Tsunade slowly walked towards her husband and sat down beside him. Tsunade eyed the flowers next to his bed and turned back to him. Her manicured hand traced the contours of his face and finally rested on his cheek.

"It's been a while hasn't it, my love?" Tsunade began, "Tell me, the loneliness, has it finally become your companion"

Tsunade laughed a bit before calming down and returning to her sorrowful mood.

"I can't stand the lonliness. But I can't stand you more. How could you just bring that girl into our home and assume everything will be alright? After Sakura was rejected by Itachi to be Sasuke's bride, can you imagine how enraged I felt? The Senju have been around a long time. They even helped the Uchiha build this kingdom. But to select a bride from a remote clan that hasn't been around a long-time is an insult to my family. Why couldn't you understand?

"Luckily, the Akatsuki took care of the brat Prince Itachi; trust me I wasn't involved in that nuisance. But I couldn't let you have your way in turning in the only Hyuuga who survived, the one who is truly betrothed to Sasuke. I couldn't deny Sakura that chance. And I regret having done this to you. I couldn't practice medicine anymore because I would see your face everywhere, silently judging me. However, the Senju will always come first; and your sacrifice will not be in vain"

Tsunade kissed Jiraiya's forehead, whispering in his ear,

"Mark my words; Hinata Hyuuga won't steal away Sakura's future. Goodbye, Jiraiya"

And with that, Tsunade took out a srynge, injected Jiraiya with a serum, as she always did, and left.

 **Sakura P.O.V**

Sakura followed Hinata and Sasuke from the cafe to an apartment building. She could see Hinata say something to Sasuke, while blushing like a high school girl. Sasuke seemed to be laughing at Hinata. _Sasuke is laughing?_ Sakura thought. She took note of Sasuke drawing closer to Hinata, cupping her face and kissing her forehead, all the way to her nose. He stopped and gazed into Hinata's lavender eyes, and finally embraced Hinata. Sakura clutched the red shirt around her heart. _Why, why could he never do that with me?_

Hinata broke away and pecked Sasuke on the cheek. She turned to go inside when Sasuke grabbed her hand and turned her back, capturing her lips in his own. Sakura turned away, not bearing to view anymore of these intimate moments anymore. Instead, she texted Tsunade, informing her that she would be coming home that night.

When she looked back, Sasuke was alone, walking towards her hiding spot. Sakura immediately stepped in front of him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"Do you like her?"

"Who's her?"

"You know I'm talking about Hinata. Were you never going to return my love Sasuke?"

"You know there's no way I was going to give you something I obviously don't have. And yes, I do like Hinata"

"Why?"

"She's the only light I see"

With that, Sasuke moved past a sobbing Sakura. _It's not going to end this way,_ Sakura vowed, _I will have you Sasuke._

* * *

 **Hinata P.O.V**

Hinata was on cloud nine; she had never felt so light-hearted. When she told Ten-ten, both ended up jumping and giggling on Ten-ten's bed, talking all night. At school, she hummed through a test in one of her classes. At lunch hour, Shino and Kiba -who were just too curious at the behaviour of this elated Hinata who had been glum earlier that week- interrogated Hinata.

"Hinata, is there a reason why you're acting so different today?" Kiba asked.

"Different, how?" Hinata responded.

"Earlier this week, you were very upset; to the point where you barely talked to us and kept staring into space in most of your classes. Today, you hummed through the biochemistry test and giggled through the lab class. Care to explain," Shino said.

"Oh that, is there a reason not to be happy?" Hinata asked.

"No," Kiba said, "it's just you were sad and didn't tell us why. And now you're happy and we still want to know why"

"Today just feels like a good day. I have to go. Bye"

Kiba and Shino wanted to call out but Hinata had already sauntered away through a number of students in the hallway. Hinata smoothed out the wrinkles on her baby blue dress and continued on when her hand was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled into a storage room. Hinata raised her fists, ready to attack her abductor when she felt a familiar pair of soft lips on her own. Her hands automatically found their way around Sasuke's neck as his trailed down from her neck to her waist. They separated for air, their foreheads touching.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered.

"Hi," Hinata breathed, "I nearly pummeled you"

"Then I must count myself lucky you didn't"

"Tch"

"Did you just steal one of my signature words?"

"Maybe"

"Then we have to do something about that don't we?"

Hinata giggled and leaned her head on Sasuke's broad chest.

"I thought we were going to see each other later tonight," Hinata whispered.

"I know. But I missed you," Sasuke replied, "And, I have to go the Uchiha Manor. My father has summoned me"

Hinata remained silent and pecked Sasuke's neck, mumbling,

"Can we keep up with this Sasuke?"

"I don't know. Look, let's just enjoy this moment"

"Okay. But, there's something I have to tell you first"

"Shh. Later, okay?"

Hinata wanted to tell him about the engagement arrangement, but simply nodded. She would tell him later. For fifteen minutes, they remained in each other's arms when Hinata got a text from Tsunade to meet at her house. The two, not wanting to leave, parted and promised to meet at Hinata's apartment.

* * *

 **Tsunade's House**

Hinata entered the house, greeting Shizune who told her where to find Tsunade. Making her way to Tsunade's study, Hinata knocked on the door and announced her presence.

"Enter," Tsunade shouted.

Once inside, Hinata was surprised to see Sakura there, but quickly bowed and greeted the two.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade," Hinata began.

"Pack your things. You will be leaving Konoha," Tsunade ordered.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Take your things because you are leaving Konoha _tonight_ "

"Why?"

"My family comes first. You know your place Hinata. And yet you go ahead and create relationships with the crown Prince! How dare you after all I've done for you? Are you really that spiteful?"

"Lady Tsunade..."

"There's no point in defending yourself Hinata," Sakura cut in, "I saw everything you did that night at the cafe. I can't believe you of all people would betray me. Do you know that if you were reported, it would be treason against the king? What a shameful person you are"

"You don't understand, I can't leave Sasuke's side," Hinata begged, going on her knees.

"The only one who can be at Sasuke's side is Sakura. What exactly were you hoping for Hinata? A chance to become royalty? A break from servitude? Know this, you have no place here, you have no one here and no place in this society. But if you want to start acting stubborn, remember that I'm also financing your dear Ten-ten. Unless you want to see her dreams crushed, you better listen to my orders.

"Now, I don't want to see your face. If you show yourself again, I'll have you arrested. There'll be someone waiting at your apartment at seven this evening to take you to your new master. Now leave!" Tsunade barked, slamming her fist on her table.

Tsunade and Sakura watched as Hinata shakily stood up and vacated the room.

"Are you alright my dear," Tsunade spoke.

"Yes I am," Sakura replied, "thank you"

"Anything for you, my dear. No one deserves to be queen other than you. His Majesty should be informing Sasuke about the engagement right about now. A week after your birthday, you will be married. For now, we should be preparing for your wedding"

* * *

 **Uchiha Manor**

"I'm not marrying her!"

Sasuke and his father had been arguing ever since he was told he would be wedded to Sakura. He knew that he should have expected this the moment his mother tried to butter him up right before he went in to meet his father.

"It's your duty, Sasuke. I won't have you throwing tantrums," Fugaku bellowed.

"Yeah, it's your duty this. It's your duty that. Forget duty. All my life I've had people making decisions for me. For once I'm going to do things my way"

" **NO!** I will not allow it. When I first allowed something like this, I lost a son. I thought it would be a good idea to break tradition and I lost Itachi. I will no longer condone this kind of behaviour. You will be marrying Sakura of the Senju clan and that's that. Someone take the Prince into his quarters and keep him there!"

The palace guards escorted a furious and shouting Sasuke out of the room and into his quarters.

* * *

 **Hinata's apartment**

"You can't leave Hinata. You have to fight them," a teary Ten-ten pleaded, watching Hinata pack only her clothes and a few precious items.

"If I don't leave, only bad things will happen. I can't do that to you or Sasuke. I should have never started this," Hinata sniffled.

"I don't care if they don't sponsor me. We can find some way to work this out. We could ask for help from Naruto. We could..."

"No, Ten-ten. I can't let you sacrifice your dream for me. Look, it's almost seven. I'll be leaving soon. All the stuff I left behind is all yours. I don't think my new owners will allow my freedom. You live on"

Ten-ten pulled Hinata into a bear hug and both girls wept until they heard a knock on the door.

"It's time," Hinata squeaked. She pulled away from Ten-ten and took her suitcase. Hinata took an envelope from her cardigan and gave it to Ten-ten.

"I've been trying to call Sasuke but his cell wasn't going through. Can you give this to him for me? Tell him I'm sorry" Hinata requested. Ten-ten nodded and hugged her friend one last time before she left the apartment.

* * *

 **Suna**

The man gazed out the window, taking in the view of the still night. One would assume him blind, but a closer look and they would notice the grey tint in his white irises. He heard a knock on the door and he called out for the person to enter.

"My Lord," the red eyed woman said, "all preparations have been made to return to the Land of Fire. We have people in Onsen who will be looking after the compound and awaiting your arrival"

"Thank you, Kurenai. I think I've stayed in Sunagakure long enough. I'm sure you've missed our home too?"

"That's true"

"Have letters sent to His Majesty of my return. Make a request to him that it should be kept secret, but that I'll once again take responsibility for Onsen"

"Yes, Lord Hiashi"


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N Thought you might want to know that updates will be a chapter a day. The reason I was able to update as much as I did was pretty much because most of this story was already on the Wattpad website. I just wanted to be updating on both sites at the same time. Updates are usually once a week, but I'll do my best to update as much as I can because this story is on high demand (I think). This chapter might be depressing (not sure exactly) but things will get better  
**

 **(P.S if you frequent Wattpad, you can find this story with the same username Jiang-sama)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Uchiha Manor**

In the few hours that elapsed, Sasuke was drained from all the protesting. There were anbu stationed in and outside his room, giving him no option to escape. Lying on his bed, Sasuke took one look at the wrist watch on his arm and growled in frustration. It was half an hour after seven, an hour and thirty minutes since his scheduled time to meet Hinata. I'm going to find a way out of here and come to you Hinata, Sasuke promised.

Hearing the door open, he looked up to see his cousin, Shisui, enter his room and order the anbu out. The anbu were hesitant at first but left.

"My dear Sasuke, what has become of you?" Shisui began, taking a seat on a couch opposite of Sasuke's bed.

"Why don't you ask my father the king?" Sasuke retorted.

"Come now, don't be like that"

"You're not the one getting married to your 'number one annoying fan-girl'"

"So he finally told you"

"You knew?"

"It's not like it's the first time you're in this situation"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what, forget I said anything"

"Hold it right there, Shisui. Are you telling me father tried to arrange my marriage before?" Sasuke demanded. Shisui scratched the back of his head and lay back on the couch.

"And here I thought I would help you out of your misery"

"Shisui, I've had people piss me off all afternoon. Don't be a part of that crowd. What happened the first time?"

"Argh, where do I begin? See, years ago, your father wanted to arrange a marriage for you. Itachi didn't want your parents to make that choice and asked to be the one to choose a bride for you. So while he was doing his usual rounds with the clans, he would also interview the eligible heiresses of each clan to see which one would qualify. None did, not even Sakura.

"Then, an invitation to a party was brought to the manor. It was from a very remote clan and they wished to present their daughter. The clan was just as old as ours, so I heard. Itachi decided to go and while he was there, sent word that he found you the perfect bride. But..."

"He died, along with the clan," Sasuke finished. Shisui sighed.

"Yup. Some say that a few members of the clan survived but it wasn't confirmed," Shisui said.

"I beg to differ," a voice spoke out. Shisui jumped at the sound of Kakashi's voice while Sasuke scowled.

"Geez Kakashi. Don't be so good at your job," Shisui complained, touching his racing heart.

"If I didn't do my job so well I wouldn't even have one," Kakashi replied.

"Say whatever it is you're here to say Kakashi," Sasuke commanded. Kakashi coughed a bit before continuing,

"What I'm about to tell you is classified information. From the explosion, two people were recorded to have survived. Information on them and their current whereabouts are unknown. But what you asked me about finding out about your brother's death; it was an akatsuki attack in an attempt to end monarchy in Konoha. Initially it was supposed to be a 'kidnap the prince and bride' thing, but one of the akatsuki members -who was quite enthusiastic about explosions- foiled the whole plan"

"Wait, what was the name of my bride to be?" Sasuke asked.

"No name was recorded," Kakashi responeded.

"What about Hinata, could she have been a part of that clan?"

"And here's where I bring the bad news. All information on that clan was destroyed. So we wouldn't know unless we asked her"

Sasuke digested the information before saying, "I have to go. I have to see Hinata"

"Sasuke, you know you're not allowed to leave," Kakashi chided.

"Why am I being quarantined here? It's not like I'm getting married tomorrow" Sasuke yelled, running his hand through his hair.

"Your father merely wants you to reflect and come to terms with his decision. After all, he's the king," Kakashi said, exiting the room. Sasuke punched the headboard of his bed, mumbling curses.

"As much as I'm going to hate this, it sucks seeing my favourite cousin all gloomy. Get up," Shisui ordered. Obeying, Sasuke got up from his bed and put on his disguise. Shisui handed Sasuke his car keys beckoned Sasuke to follow him to the walk-in wardrobe. At the far end, Shisui felt around on the ground and pushed down a wooden tile. Part of the wall pushed aside, revealing a dark passageway.

"How long has that been there?" a shocked Sasuke asked.

"A really long time. How do you think Itachi and I snuck into your room to play? Now go see your girlfriend"

"How did you know?"

"Please, I know a love sick idiot when I see one. Now follow my instructions carefully and you might be alright. Either way, we're screwed"

"It's probably best if we go together. If you remain, I pretty sure it'll be worse"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Let's go"

* * *

 **Ten-ten's apartment**

Ten-ten had been crying in Naruto's arms when they heard the desperate knocking at the front door. Ten-ten rushed for the door, hoping Hinata had somehow come back. But when she opened it, she instead found Sasuke and another person behind him.

"Ten-ten, is Hinata here? I need to speak with her urgently," Sasuke pleaded. Those words just made Ten-ten cry more, drawing Naruto to the door.

"Sasuke! Where have you been? I've tried calling you so many times but you didn't pick up," Naruto exclaimed.

"My phone was taken when I was forcefully put under house-arrest. Ten-ten what's the matter? Where's Hinata?"

"She's gone," Ten-ten choked out.

"Gone?"

"I think you might want to sit down Sasuke," Naruto suggested. When they were all inside and seated, Ten-ten told Sasuke what she had told Naruto earlier. On finishing her tale, she burst into a fresh wave of tears. Sasuke jumped up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Shisui asked worriedly.

"I have to find her. Hinata is my light. She's the only one for me"

"You can't be serious," Shisui continued, "she's probably long gone by now"

"Sasuke," Ten-ten called out. Sasuke turned to Ten-ten who had an envelope in her hand.

"She left this for you," Ten-ten said, giving Sasuke the letter. Sasuke took the letter and held it in his hands. He slowly opened it and braced himself before reading contents

* * *

 **Hinata's letter**

 _Dear Sasuke_

 _I'm sorry I can't make it for our planned date. You have no idea how it breaks my heart that I'm even sitting here writing this letter. I'm sure by now you know I've left Konoha. If you know the details of why I left, then you should promise me not to do anything to Lady Tsunade or Lady Sakura. I seriously mean it. I knew about your arranged engagement, I wanted to tell you about it. About how it makes me sad that it won't be me that remains by your side._

 _It's probably for the best that I leave. I forgot my place. And my leaving is a reminder of that fact. I wish I was born into a wealthy family just so I could have at least been by your side. But fate had other plans for me. I don't think my new masters will easily grant my freedom, so don't try to come for me. Don't come looking for me. Stay in your world. Stay happy. For me._

 _I know you can make a difference if you can accept your fate as crown prince. Like your brother, think about your people. Wherever I am in this world, I'll be thinking of you. Cheering for you. I'll forever cherish the good times we shared. The memories I have with you, Ten-ten and Naruto will be my island of happiness. Those were the times I truly felt free._

 _I wish I had more time, but I have to be going soon. Please tell Ten-ten to stop crying like I hope she's not. And could you ask Naruto to cheer up Ten-ten if she doesn't stop?_

 _I hope you live a wonderful life._

 _Hinata_


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry I'm late with this update. But I think (more like hope) its the plot twist everyone has been waiting for.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Hinata**

A few weeks had passed since Hinata had left Konoha. When she was first dropped at the new household she would serve in, it was late into the night to know exactly where she was. Since her arrival, Hinata had been working indoors. Apparently the master of the house's return was due soon and the 'compound' (as it was usually called since it was fairly large) had to be spotless. When Hinata asked who the master was, all she was told, and very harshly, was that her mind should be on her work and not on other people.

By day, Hinata would work. By the dead of night, when everyone was asleep, Hinata would slip out of the compound and cry. Even though thinking of her happy memories in Konoha gave her comfort, it wasn't enough to overcome the sadness. On the night before the master's arrival, Hinata went out as she always did and gazed at the moon and stars. She held her necklace in her hands and thought of Sasuke. She remembered the time they sat in an empty classroom, talking. Hinata sighed and whispered, "I miss you Sasuke".

* * *

 **Sasuke**

In the few weeks that Hinata left Konoha, Sasuke had been nothing more than an empty shell. He did things in an automatic manner, hardly spoke to anyone, and seemed to throw himself at his school work almost all the time. On days when he was told to dine with his family and his future in-laws, he barely ate. Sasuke wouldn't speak unless spoken to, and always left the table early. Mikoto, worried about Sasuke's odd behavior, asked Sakura to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you came to my birthday party. Now that I'm of age we can finally get married," Sakura began.

"Hn. Excuse me but I need to rest," Sasuke replied.

"Are you feeling sick Sasuke? I can look after you, I'm sure your parents and Tsunade wouldn't mind"

"I would like to be alone. Good-bye Sakura"

Following that, Sasuke left and drove in the direction Konoha College. But instead of going to KC, he stopped at a familiar apartment building. He turned off the vehicle and got out. Entering the building, he knocked on a familiar door, like he had done for the past couple of days. Ten-ten would open the door and allow him in as usual, with a greeting. Sasuke would merely nod and ask to sit by Hinata's old bed. Ten-ten nodded and Sasuke was off, and preferably remained alone.

Sasuke would take the pillow on Hinata's bed as he sat on the floor and hold it close, searching for Hinata's scent. Sasuke sat there for about an hour, thinking about Hinata when Naruto came in and sat next to Sasuke. He didn't say anything, waiting for Sasuke to speak first.

"I miss her," Sasuke whispered. Naruto gently patted Sasuke on his back.

"We all do," Naruto replied.

"I want to see her. I want to hold her"

"I know you do Sasuke, but it's like you said, she doesn't want to be found"

Sasuke clutched the pillow closer. Ten-ten came in the room with a tray. She placed it in front of the two and took a seat across them.

"I know I can't exactly drink this yet, but I figured that we could try a bit of sake (Japanese alcohol) to ease the pain. It's not very strong though," Ten-ten said. She poured out the beverage and gave Sasuke and Naruto their cups. Holding her own, she said,

"Let's make a toast. For every one toast, we'll drink a full cup of sake. I would like to start. To the best-friend and best sister I ever had. Hinata is strong, self-less and kind. She deserves a lot more than people give her credit for, she deserves better. Even though she's been gone for about two weeks, it feels as though she's still here. I bet right now she'd freak out that we're drinking alcohol right about now. To Hinata"

They all drank up and Naruto went next while Ten-ten refilled their cups.

"Hinata is an amazing person, and an even better friend. I know it took a while, but the fact that she treated me like a friend and not some tool to get to Sasuke gave me a different perspective on people. Even though she eventually did fall for the bastard, at least I wasn't part of that equation. A toast"

They downed the sake and Tem-ten repeated the process. They sat silently, waiting for Sasuke to say his piece.

"Hinata is a person on her own league. She didn't treat me as the crown prince of Konoha. To Hinata I was just Sasuke. At first she wasn't very happy about us being friends, but we ended up that way. I wanted to be near because I felt closer to my brother, but later down the line, I wanted to be near her because she is Hinata. Her smile brightened up my days; whenever she was upset; I couldn't stand it and would try to comfort her. Hinata's my first girlfriend and my first love. No one will replace her. I'll find her. Whether fate is with me or against me," Sasuke vowed, quickly downing his drink. Naruto and Ten-ten were hesitant at first, but followed suit. Cups refilled, Ten-ten announced,

"You know what; I'm going to also find Hinata. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. And stuff Sakura and Tsunade; they're just evil witches in disguise"

"I'll drink to that. I'd like to make another toast. I no longer like Sakura. I don't think I could ever be with a person that's a complete narcissist," Naruto confessed.

"I know Hinata said not to do anything against Sakura, but if it means finding a way to use my position to bring her back and find her, I will. I'm going to be a different leader, the kind of leader Itachi wanted me to be. I'll find a way to abolish slavery and this crazy thing of classifying people. We're just the same. Hinata made us realise it and we're not stopping here. For Hinata!"

"For Hinata!" they all cheered. All three clinked their cups and drank their sake. The night passed with drinking and laughing. They were going to make things right, sadness wasn't an option anymore. Later on, when Shisui came looking for Sasuke, he found all three drunk and acting like crazy people.

"Aw man. I had to be here," Shisui whined, thinking of how he had to clean up after the drunk teens.

* * *

 **Sakura**

In the few weeks that Hinata had left, almost everything was going smoothly. At her 18th birthday, they finally announced her engagement with Sasuke. That night, wails from all over could be heard from the female population, but it was music to Sakura's ears. But what was even more surprising was that Sasuke didn't call her out to interrogate her as to Hinata's leaving. To Sakura, it was a pure gateway to relief and security of her marriage to Sasuke.

Sakura was often invited to the Uchiha Manor to dine with her future in-laws. However, Sasuke wasn't very talkative. Not that he ever was, but he seemed more quiet and obedient than usual. On Queen Mikoto's request, she attempted to talk to Sasuke, but he wasn't in the mood and left.

 _He's probably still thinking about her_ , Sakura thought.

"No matter," Sakura said, "he'll forget about her soon enough"  
"Forget about who?" Queen Mikoto asked. Sakura quickly answered,

"It's nothing important your majesty," Sakura said, curtsying.

"Oh dear, don't call me that. Just call me mother. You'll be my daughter soon"

"I'm honored mother"

"See, not that bad is it? How did your talk go with Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes went downcast and her shoulders slumped. She changed her voice to a slightly sorrowful one.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get him to talk to me. I think a lot might be going on his mind but he won't open up. I failed"

"That boy," Mikoto said, holding Sakura's hand, "Don't worry much Sakura. You know he's always been like that. I'll send Shisui to check up on him. By the way, where's your hand-maiden? What was her name again, um Hinari? Hinara? Right Hinata. I don't see her accompany you"

"She was sent on an errand out of town"

"Is that so. Well, never mind then. Come, we have wedding plans to make"

Sakura nodded and followed the queen. She decided not to worry much. As long Hinata was gone, everything was in place.

* * *

 **Hinata**

It was the day of the master's arrival. The compound was more busy than usual. Hinata had been up since dawn, not allowed a moments rest. It was more demanding than her time in Tsunade's household. She went into the kitchen, and she was immediately sent by the chef on an errand to buy extra groceries from the market. Hinata was accompanied by the driver, Juugo, who was a year older than herself despite his size.

"Have you been here long?" Hinata asked. The orange-haired teen shook his head.

"No. I was just hired a week ago. I'm guessing the same goes for you?" Juugo asked.

"Yes. My name is Hinata. I work indoors. Though I've not been placed in any specific area"

"I'm Juugo. As you can see, I'm the driver"

Hinata giggled and looked out the window. There was something eerily familiar about the town they were in.

"Juugo, what's the name of this town?"

"Onsen. Didn't you know?"

Hinata shook her head and looked out even more surprised. She ended up in the one place she never expected to be in for a long time.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Juugo asked.

"Nothing. I never knew this place was Onsen. I arrived at the compound at night and I never really got around to finding out where I was"

"Well, welcome to Onsen"

When they arrived at the market, Hinata went around buying the groceries, giving the heavy ones to Juugo. Her final item on the list was _unagi_ (eel). Hinata approached the _unagi_ stall and greeted the old man there. When Hinata finished buying, the old man took a good look at Hinata and gasped, "Your eyes"

"What?" Hinata asked. The old man got up and said, "All my years, I never thought I'd see a Hyuuga grace my stall. It is an honor, my lady"

"Hyuuga? What are you talking about?"

Before the man could respond Juugo reminded Hinata that they had to return quickly as it was late. Hinata apologized to the old man, saying he must have mistaken her for someone else. But even as Juugo and herself were on their way to the compound, the man's words rang loudly in her ears. _Hyuuga, HYUUGA._ That name refused to leave her and sounded oddly familiar. Hinata held onto her necklace. _My necklace!_ She took it out and looked at the initials. _H.H. Hinata Hyuuga._ _I'm Hyuuga,_ Hinata thought, _this must be my family name._ Hinata clutched the necklace tighter. At least she found out a little more about her past. But what did that party have to do with Itachi?

When they returned, Hinata was put on cooking duty as one of the cooks had an allergy to be dealt with

"Hinata, you can cook traditional meals right?" the head chef asked.

"Yes," Hinata replied.

"Prepare _unadon_. We just got a message that the master requested that for the main meal. Prepare enough for three people. Hurry"

 _(if you want, you can skip this paragraph cause its how Hinata makes the unadon. Be warned that I don't know how to make it and this description is courtesy of Wikipedia with my own twist to make the unadon slightly different from how its usually made)_

 _Unadon_ was Hinata's favorite meal. It was basically steamed white rice with fillets of eel. The eel had to be prepared using the _kabayaki style._ Hinata set to her task. She had no idea who taught her, but somehow Hinata had always known how to make unadon. She split the eel down the back, gutted and boned it. Hinata cut the eel into square fillets, skewered, and dipped the pieces in sweet soy-based sauce before putting them on a grill. Once she was done, she glazed the grilled fillets with a little rice wine for its unique taste, of which was not usually done to the fillets. Hinata put the fillets in the bowls, on top of the steamed white rice, adding the necessary sauce and seasoning. By the time she was done, the master had apparently returned and had called forth for the food.

* * *

 **Hiashi**

Hiashi did it. He finally returned home and wasn't overwhelmed by sadness or the memories of the loss of his clan, at least not as much as before. When he arrived at what used to be the Hyuuga compound, he was satisfied to see that they managed to fix it in time for his arrival. Well, him and the other surviving member of the Hyuuga clan. His nephew Neji. In order to keep their identities hidden, they wore colored eye contacts and resided in Sunagakure for the longest time.

"Do you still feel any anger towards me for not bringing you back Neji?" Hiashi asked.

"No. I think I understand your reasons for wanting to be away. This compound is full of memories of how much we lost," Neji answered.

"True words, nephew. For now, let's rest and think about what we can do later"

Neji nodded and followed his uncle. They entered the compound which was decorated differently from what they remembered. Hiashi and Neji were escorted into the dining hall and took their places at the table.

"Kurenai," Hiashi called out.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi," Kurenai replied.

"Join us. After all you've done today, I'm sure you're very tired"

"Thank you, sir," Kurenai said, sitting next to Neji.

"I'm surprised no clan offered to reside in Onsen, or at least take charge of it," Neji said, as food was set on the table.

"They must have thought the same fate as our clan would befall theirs," Hiashi replied, "I'm glad for that. At least we can keep what belongs to us. Are preparations for temple set, Kurenai?"

"Yes," Kurenai replied, "the priest agreed to do a private memorial"

"Good. We'll discuss business more tomorrow. For now, let's eat. Its been a while since I've had good fresh fish"

They began eating their meal. There was sushi, onigiri, and other kinds of traditional delicacies. Kurenai started with the unadon and complimented on its unique taste.

"Is it? I should try some. Its the meal I've missed the most," Hiashi said. He took a pair of silver chopsticks and ate the unadon. However, after one bite, Hiashi stopped eating. He dropped his chopsticks and bellowed,

"Who made this? Bring me the person who cooked this unadon right now!"

* * *

Hinata was cleaning the dishes. She wasn't allowed in the dining hall, like most of the servants. Even despite the fact that she contributed in cooking. It seems that the rumors were confirmed in the master liking his secrecy. As she continued, she heard bustling and looked towards the door.

"You!" the head chef called, pointing at Hinata, "take her to the master"

Hinata was carried off by two male servants against her will. She kept asking what she did wrong and was rather fearful for her life.

They entered the dining hall and threw her on the floor. Hinata kept her head down, sensing she was in the presence of the master.

"Are you the one who made this unadon?" the master asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Hinata stammered.

"And who taught you how to make it?" Hinata remained silent, not sure what sort of answer to give.

"Answer me girl"

"In all honesty, I don't know. I have no memories of who taught me"

"How is it you have no memories?"

"I am an orphan, my Lord. I have no memories of my life before the age of six. As to who taught me, I don't know. I just know that I've always known how to cook it"

"Look up"

Hinata kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Lift your eyes girl"

Hinata hesitated, before slowly lifting her head. When she was face to face with the master, there was a shocked look on his face.

"Its not possible," Hiashi stuttered. Neji and Kurenai got up from their seats staring at Hinata. Hinata's eyes found the floor again when she heard a whisper that changed her life from that moment forward.

"Hinata, is that really you?"


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry that I'm really late with this update. It's my exam week and study time is hectic. But I do have your dose of sasuhina right here.  
**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"How long till they wake up?"

"It shouldn't be that long, the sake they took wasn't that strong so…"

"Regardless they still drank too much of it. Sake is sake. You still get drunk at the end of it all whether it's a strong version of it or not. The least they could have done is spike a normal drink. Anyway, Aunt Mikoto is so going to roast you when she finds out"

"You think I don't know that!"

"Mm, shut up!" a sleepy Sasuke grumbled, turning away from the light in the room.

"You're up!" a voice cheered.

 _Izumi_ , Sasuke thought. Sasuke sat up on the couch, rubbing his aching forehead. He heard a click and saw Izumi with a phone in hand taking pictures of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke groaned, slightly wincing at the pain.

"Aw, our little Sasuke has a hangover. Gosh why are you starting to be fun only now?" Izumi pouted.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Remember, today you have to go for dress fitting or something like that. And while you were supposed to be at the manor last night you decided to have a little party here. I'm so dead," Shisui whined, going into the tiny kitchen. Izumi handed Sasuke a glass, which he accepted and drank, but went running to the bathroom to throw up.

"Ah," Izumi smiled, "works every time"

Sasuke came back minutes later and noticed Naruto, still asleep and tied up on the couch.

"Do I want to know what happened to him?" Sasuke questioned.

"Romeo here was rather adventurous with Ten-ten. I needed Izumi's help to separate the two. We had to tie Naruto up and lock Ten-ten in her room," Shisui explained.

"I wish you'd involve me in your life more Sasuke. No offence or anything, but your life is so beyond average. Look at all the fun you're having here. And you're friends too…"

"Would you stop with whole melodramatic fan-girl thing you have going on, Izumi" Shisui chided.

"Oh," Izumi said, "I forgot. We're one person down. Hinata, right?

"How do you know about her?" Sasuke demanded.

"No need to be tense. You told me about her," Izumi replied.

"You're lying. Shisui did"

"Nuh uh. You are the one who told me. You should have seen yourself," Izumi giggled, "you were all, 'Hinata's my love. She's beautiful and kind and smexy. And gosh I love how her body…'"

"That's a lie," a blushing Sasuke shouted.

"I can show you the video," Izumi purred.

"You didn't," Sasuke growled. He reached out for Izumi when they all heard a banging and Ten-ten yell for someone to get her out of her room. Izumi slipped from Sasuke and unlocked the door, to which a blur rushed out towards the bathroom and a familiar sound was heard. Five minutes later, Ten-ten came out, rubbing her shoulders and saying

"Urgh, I'm never drinking sake again"

"Darn right," Shusui said. Izumi handed Ten-ten a glass of the same liquid she gave Sasuke. Ten-ten took a gulp, but immediately rushed back to the bathroom.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a tonic for hangovers. Wake up Naruto. You boys have a busy day ahead of you and time is of the essence"

An annoyed Sasuke took to waking up his friend as Ten-ten returned to the living-room.

"Who are you?" she gasped, pointing at Izumi.

"Izumi Uchiha. Nice to meet you, Ten-ten. Would you like me to pour you some water?"

"No thanks. I don't trust whatever you give me even though the pain I felt is gone after drinking that vile stuff you gave me," Ten-ten replied.

Half an hour later, they were all seated in the kitchen eating breakfast. Sasuke had to endure the torture of the video Izumi took of his 'drunken' state, but to everyone's dismay, he confiscated Izumi's phone and deleted all the pictures and videos of the previous night and morning.

"You're so mean, Sasuke. Everyone was enjoying it," mumbled.

"Thanks for the tonic, Izumi. I don't think I could've survived," Naruto said.

"Oh you're welcome, Romeo," Izumi chirped.

"Why are you calling him that?" Ten-ten asked.

"You know, that hickey on your neck should answer your question," Izumi answered.

"What!" Ten-ten screamed, racing for her room and screeched rather loudly. When she returned, she had a scarf around her neck and couldn't look at the red-faced Naruto.

"Izumi stop it," Shisui scolded.

"It's only teasing. Now, I assume that despite your insanely hilarious drunken state last night, you were all serious about finding Hinata right?"

The three teens nodded.

"Good. It's been a while since I went hunting," Izumi declared.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a bounty hunter and a detective"

"Are you ever serious?"

"She's not," Shisui cut in, "but she has an odd talent for finding people. It's now a weird hobby for her"

"It is not," Izumi protested, "Working as a private detective and bounty hunter is my passion. Not weird"

"Can you keep this under wraps?" Sasuke asked Izumi, ignoring the blank look on Naruto and Ten-ten's faces.

"Sure. This will be a challenge though but I'm totally up for it. What are you guys going to do in the mean time?"

"I can try to help with finding Hinata," Ten-ten said.

"Play along with this whole wedding preparations and find a way out of it," Sasuke said.

"I'll be helping Sasuke," Naruto declared.

"And I'm staying out of this," Shisui announced.

"Nope. You'll be assisting me Shisui," Izumi exclaimed.

"No way"

"Yes way. You owe me for helping you out here. But if you insist, I have dirt on you I don't mind sharing with the rest of the world," Izumi purred. Shisui gulped and quickly agreed.

"Great. Now, someone give me details about Hinata"

* * *

 **Onsen: The Compound**

The rays of sunlight trickled into the room, through the green curtains as Hinata woke from her slumber. She stifled a yawn and sat up, stretching her muscles. Hinata looked around the room she was in, taking in the luxurious setting. The room was fairly large, with cream-white walls, large windows and polished floorboards. An average sized wardrobe and vanity table, and across her room, a door to her adjoining private bathroom.

The silver linen drapes of her four-poster bed were drawn, just as she had left it the night before. The night before, Hinata thought. It was all a blur to her but she was happy. Maybe a little overwhelmed but nonetheless, Hinata had never been more at bliss. She laid back on her plush pillow, recalling the events of the previous night…

* * *

 _ **The previous night**_

"Hinata is that you"

Hinata was dumbfounded. How does he know me? She asked herself. Hinata heard a woman order the two servants that remained to leave the room, she included. Hinata felt arms on her shoulders, guiding her to stand up.

"Look at me, child," Hiashi said softly. When Hinata did, she saw tears in his eyes as he replied,

"It is you. You're as beautiful as your mother"

"You know my mother?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi wept, embracing Hinata as though it would be his last time.

"Father?" Hinata whispered, surprised at her own response.

"You remember me?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm not sure. It feels familiar, you holding me like this. I'm sorry I don't remember much. My memories only started retuning to me but very slowly," Hinata said, looking down. Hiashi shook his head and replied,

"It's as you said, you have almost no memories of your time before you were six year's old, but I'm glad you remember me. Even if it's a feeling"

"I don't understand something. How is it you have brown eyes? In the memory flashes I get, I see people with eyes the same as mine" Hinata continued.

"These are just coloured eye-contacts," the young man at the table said, lowering his head and removing the contacts from his eyes. Hiashi also did the same, and when both were done, Hinata gasped. She thought the only time she would see those eyes would be in her own reflection, never dreaming things would turn out this way.

Neji rounded the table and stood in front of Hinata.

"Do you remember me?" Neji asked. Hinata took in his appearance, tall, slightly masculine, dressed in black jeans and a grey dress shirt. However, what stood out was his long dark brown hair which clicked a chord in her memory.

"Nii-san. Neji nii-san"

"It's good to see you alive and well Hinata," Neji said, embracing Hinata. Hinata burst into tears, feeling at home.

When the water-works were done, they all sat at the table. Kurenai was called in and she assured Hiashi that whatever was said in the room would remain there and no word would be let out even amongst the household residents. Kurenai introduced herself to Hinata and excused herself.

"How did you survive?" Hinata asked.

"I was attending to phone call when the blast happened. The bomb blew where everyone was. Before the blast Neji was looking for you and must have been a distance away from it as I was. Had I not been there in time he would have drowned. I can't say the rest for everyone else. And the fact that the first crown prince was amongst them as well, that was a terrible time for us all.

"But we got to safety and have lived in the utmost privacy in the Land of Wind. The name Hyuuga is almost a myth amongst many," Hiashi explained. Hinata reached for his right hand and cupped it in her hands.

"Even though most of the clan is gone, I'm glad that I have you and Neji now. For the longest time, I thought I was alone and that I was just the average abandoned orphan. It makes me happy beyond my wildest dreams that you're alive and that we're all here together," Hinata said.

"Hinata, how did you survive?" Neji asked.

"I don't know how exactly. In my dreams I see myself blown off by the intensity of the blast into the water, nothing more. But all I do remember is waking on a beach and being found by Lord Jiraiya. I've been in his household since and was tasked with looking after his grand-daughter Lady Sakura and being her hand-maiden," Hinata replied.

"I don't follow," Hiashi said, "if you were under Lord Jiraiya's protection, why are you working as a servant? Lord Jiraiya should be well aware of the Hyuuga clan. He should have at least sent you off to the Uchiha Manor"

"Lord Jiraiya has been in a coma for about a decade now. But why would he send me to the Uchiha Manor?" Hinata voiced. Silence followed. Hinata looked at Hiashi, waiting for his answer.

"It has been a long night, Hinata. Let's worry about that another time. For now let's eat, I'm sure after what you've been through, you need rest. And as for the unadon, you cook it the same as your mother did," Hiashi said. Hinata could tell from his tone that the conversation was over and decided not to push further.

* * *

 _Thinking back,_ Hinata wondered. _What's the connection between Jiraiya, the Uchiha and me?_


	22. Chapter 21

**HEY! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Had a busy week and no time to type. I should warn you that this chapter is not long but I'll do my best to update as much as I can.  
**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Onsen**

At breakfast, the Hyuugas talked about their years a part. More Hinata listening about her father and Neji's lives in Suna as she was slightly embarrassed to talk about her own. The others readily understood, but Hiashi was smart to avoid anything to do with Jiraiya and the Uchihas. Following that, the three Hyuugas headed for the temple where the memorial service was to be held.

Dressed in white kimonos, they greeted the priest on arrival to the temple, who was surprised to see another addition to the Hyuugas.

"I'm sure you remember my daughter Hinata" Hiashi said proudly. The old priest nodded and took Hinata's hands in his own.

"It is an honour to finally see you again, Lady Hinata. And you look as lovely as your mother," the priest said. Hinata blushed and thanked the priest. She took notice of his white and blue robes, neat and dirt free. His nearly gray hair was tied in a top knot, compared to her own which was moving with the breeze.

They all went inside and proceeded with the ceremony. When it was over, they shared a brief meal with the priest and the priest wished to talk with everyone individually. Hiashi went with the priest first, leaving Hinata and Neji to wait in the temple garden gave off a peaceful atmosphere with its lush green grass and various flowers and trees all around.

"This garden is beautiful," Hinata commented, moving down to smell lavender flowers.

"You're still the same," Neji said.

"What?"

"Every time you went to a garden, lavender flowers are the first to catch your attention. Are they still your favourite?"

"Yes, yes they are. I guess I didn't realise it was the same case as before"

"But from what I can tell, you're not the same shy little girl you were before. You've changed"

"I wouldn't know. But I'm eager to get my memories back. I want to be able to remember the memories I shared with you and father"

"I can tell. But don't be in such a hurry to. Personally, I feel we should bury the past and move on. I think it would be good for you if you don't remember, that way you don't have to experience the loss of our family. You are lucky, in a way, to have had amnesia. Unlike us"

"Neji," Hinata said in an apologetic tone, hugging Neji, "I didn't realise…"

"It's alright," Neji replied, hugging Hinata back, "what matters is that you're here with us"

Hinata smiled in response and the two continued strolling and talking until Hiashiand the priest returned.

"Hinata, it's your turn," the priest announced.

"I thought Neji would be next since he's older than me," Hinata replied.

"It's alright Hinata," Neji cut in, "you go. I don't mind waiting"

Hinata nodded and followed the priest inside the building. He lead her through a maze of dimly lit hallways; just as Hinata was about to feel slightly wary, they entered a room. Hinata noticed the ceiling of the room had a round opening and below it was a large ceramic lotus fountain with twin Chinese dragons –one jade and one obsidian- encircling the fountain. It was designed in a way that the light from the opening would shine on the fountain and reflect of the water and mosaic lined walls. White marble pillars with carvings and Japanese characters on them, held up the parts of the ceiling around the opening.

Hinata stared around the room in awe, drinking in the sight. _If only,_ she thought, holding onto her heart as she followed the priest to a sitting platform. Once they sat, both gazed at the fountain.

"This sanctuary has been around a long time. The architects built it so that the beauty would remain permanent and the priests would have a peaceful place to meditate," the priest began.

"There is an ethereal beauty to this place. But then where are the priests?" Hinata asked.

"I asked them to excuse us so we could speak hereprivately for today"

"Why?"

"Hinata, what's the first thing that comes to mind when you see the twin dragons?"

Hinata looked at the fountain and replied, "Well, it looks like they're protecting the lotus"

"Good answer. The dragons represent yin and yang, protectors of the balance between good and evil. The lotus is the most interesting part of this sanctuary. The lotus blooms in mud and dirt, and yet it's the rarest of beauties. It represents a person's life, their struggles; but when a person perseveres and works to the best of their ability, they tend to enjoy the beautiful results. Just as we enjoy the beauty of a lotus flower"

"But what happens when no matter how much you try, no matter how long, and you never see the fruits of your labour?" Hinata asked.

"It's a matter of belief. Do you believe that you'll get what you seek?"

"I did once, only for me to be ripped apart from my loved ones," Hinata replied solemnly.

"It is normal for our fears to get the best of us, Lady Hinata. It's what makes us human. But you should also realise that fate is working in your favour. You may have been separated from your current family, but you've been reunited with your old one"

"How did you know?"

"I have my tricks. You're confused as to whether to remain and shield yourself from the hurt that will come with returning to Konoha. Anyways, how I know all this important. What is important is for you to decide the path you take. Will you allow your years of suffering define you and your future or will you use what you have learned to change it? What will you choose, Lady Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan?" the priest questioned. Hinata remained silent and gazed at the statues. The breeze from outside entered the sanctuary, carrying with it leaves and petals from outside. They swirled around the lotus, settling into the water.

"I'll leave you here to meditate while I go speak with Neji. Take your time and decide what you feel is more important"

The priest got up and exited the room. _I shouldn't even be taking him seriously?_ Hinata thought. However, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the statues and the priest's words rang loudly in her ears. _What are you going to do? Clan heiress? Lady Hinata?_ It had only been a day since she reunited with the other surviving members of her clan. And she wasn't used to any other treatment aside from that of a slave.

 _But you have Hinata._ Hinata thought about Ten-ten and the times they shared together. She was treated in a sisterly fashion with her. With Naruto and Sasuke, they gave her the insight that not everyone with a high society profile was cold and cruel. Kiba and Shino included.

 _Sasuke,_ Hinata thought. He gave her hope, friendship and love. He sparked that long lost feeling of belief in her. And she knew exactly the choice she was going to make.


	23. Chapter 22

**MeRrY Christmas! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday. Here's this weeks update with a special something at the end. Thank you all for your comments. You have no idea how encouraging it is, even if your comments are criticisms. Its very helpful.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Konoha**

The wedding between the Crown prince and the Senju heiress was the trending talk in all social circles and its proposed grandness was no secret. To the older generation, and clans, it was an act of a solidifying the alliance between the Uchiha and the Senju. To the younger generation, it was the wedding of the century between the two hottest people in Konoha. Well, Sasuke being the hottest one.

The Uchiha manor had been bustling with people day-in and day-out. From the decorators to the caterers, all were busy planning and putting the dream wedding in action. The entire ceremony would be held at the Uchiha grounds with the Uchiha clan, Senju clan, all other clans and specially invited guests present. But the procession of the ceremony would be broadcasted to the entire population of Konoha on the day in question.

Sasuke was doing his best to delay the ceremony. He tried reasoning such as school and that he was too young to get tied down, but that didn't work out. He tried going through his mother, but she was too ecstatic about the idea of retirement and grandchildren to listen to him. Not only that, she told Sasuke that she would firmly stand by Fugaku's decision and that what they were doing was for his future and the good of Konoha. For Sasuke, it was the first time his mother didn't even consider his thoughts.

Considering this was a royal wedding, the preparations were running quickly and the wedding day was only drawing nearer. Sasuke tried using Naruto to help slow things; and for a while it did work, only for Naruto's mother -Kushina- to be called in and drag Naruto back to the Uzumaki residence to receive a scolding. Kushina style. And it wasn't pretty.

After another exhausting day, Sasuke crashed face first onto his bed. The final date for the wedding was set for the coming week and right before that, a dress rehearsal and a pre-wedding masquerade party. Just thinking about these details made Sasuke even more tired than he was.

Sighing, Sasuke slowly flipped over on his bed and stared at his ceiling. He reached for his phone from underneath his pillow and turned it on. Once it was on, he got a text from Naruto have his laptop on around 8:30pm so they could video chat. Sasuke checked his time and noted he had fifteen minutes before the scheduled time. He took a quick shower and threw on a black muscle top and black sweatpants. The right color to reflect his sour mood.

Sasuke quickly set up his laptop and waited for Naruto's call. When the notification came in requesting for the video chat, Sasuke accepted and realized it was a group chat between Naruto, Ten-ten and himself.

 **Naruto:** Sup Bastard

 **Ten-ten:** Hey Sasuke

 **Sasuke** : Hn

 **Naruto:** Seriously?

 **Sasuke:** You've known me a long time Naruto. This shouldn't be new

 **Naruto:** Why do I even bother...

 **Ten-ten:** You don't look so good Sasuke. Are you alright?

 **Sasuke** (hangs his head and sighs) **:** Do I look alright?

 **Naruto:** You look like you fought through a ninja war...Did you?

 **Sasuke:** You could say that. Today was definitely not the highlight of the week. Not that the past few days have been anyway.

 **Ten-ten:** Well, as the expert here, you need a break. A long one.

 **Naruto:** Oh yeah, you major in physiology, right?

 **Ten-ten:** Right and wrong. Right because that's just a course I take. Wrong because I'm working on getting a degree in physicmedicology*.

( ***Not really a word or course. But it was inspired by the word 'physicmedical' which is defined as the 'physical aspect of medicine'. At least my dictionary said that** )

 **Sasuke:** That's a thing?

 **Naruto (scratching his head in a confused manner):** Physi...what was it again?

 **Ten-ten:** Physicmedicology. And yes, it's a course Sasuke. Basically it's something like physiotherapy except I deal with the medicine part of the therapy. It involves researching the physical aspects of drugs used on people and the improvements that can be made to the medication. I major in a few courses under medicine and physiotherapy as an assist to my research in medical treatment.

 _(A few moments passed)_

 **Naruto:** I'm not sure I got anything of what you said.

 **Sasuke:** How are you in college and not hear a thing she said?

 **Naruto:** I heard the words she said. But I'm pretty sure I didn't understand all that medicine gibberish she said. No offense Ten, but I'll stick with Economics and business.

 **Ten-ten:** None-taken. Any word from Izumi and Shisui?

 _(Queue notification from UHunter321 to join chat)_

 **Naruto:** Wait a sec, anyone know a _'UHunter321'_? User wants to join our chat

 **Sasuke:** It's Izumi. Put her on

 _(Naruto accepts request and loud screaming follows)_

 **Izumi:** HEY EVERYONE!

 **Naruto:** Hiya Izumi!

 **Sasuke:** Jeez Izumi, your loudness could rival Naruto.

 **Ten-ten (giggles):** Hey Izumi

 **Izumi:** Stop being such party pooper Sasuke

 **Sasuke:** Where's Shisui?

 **Izumi:** Him? He's cleaning up the mess.

 _(All of them notice Izumi wiping her knuckles with a stained cloth)_

 **Naruto (face pales as he gulps nervously):** Yo, Izumi. Is that _blood_ on your hands?

 **Izumi:** Yes

 **Sasuke:** Izumi, what did you do?

 **Izumi:** Oh you know how interrogations go. When someone acts stubborn, you give them a nudge in the right direction and they give you the right answers.

 **Ten-ten (slightly terrified of Izumi):** I think we should pause on the details of your "interesting methods of action" _(Ten-ten makes air quotes with her hands)_ and hear about whether you found Hinata or not.

 **Izumi:** Straight to the point I see. Oh and Sasuke, you should probably go see a doctor or something. Your face doesn't look good and you look like c***. _(Sasuke glares at Izumi)_. Anyways, the guy we had here was the driver who took Hinata from her apartment to some inn out of town to drop her off with another driver. Guy was pretty tight-lipped because of his loyalty to the Senju. Now we have to find the other driver who's running errands out of Konoha. I'm pretty sure Shisui's doing that now, that's if he's done with cleaning. Shisui!

 _(In the background Shisui yells back that he's coming)_

 **Naruto:** And here I thought my family's crazy. Sasuke your cousins are nuts.

 **Ten-ten:** I don't think I'll feel safe around Izumi anytime soon.

 **Sasuke:** You don't even know the half of it.

 **Izumi:** Still right here, you know

 _(Shisui plops down next to Izumi)_

 **Shisui:** Hi guys and groom to be.

 **Sasuke (growls):** Shut it Shisui

 **Shisui (ignoring Sasuke and continues):** Aside from cleaning up after Izumi and being forced to do her evil bidding _(glare from Izumi)_ , I tapped into the phone calls at the Senju residence which by the way I still wonder why we didn't start with that earlier seeing as it could have saved time...

 **Izumi:** Doing things the old-fashioned way is more awesome and is a good run of thrill and suspense...

 **Shisui:** Oh shut up. You just kept holding me back when you knew my idea was great and wanted the spotlight to your...

 **Sasuke:** Guys! Would you shut up, stop wasting time and just tell us what you know. My doomsday of a marriage is coming up soon and we need Hinata by then. Stop with the theatrics and just start being serious. Itachi's legacy is literally on the line. My brother wanted for me to make my own choices by taking the entire burden and weight of the crown on his shoulders. He thought of his people before himself and wanted nothing more than for there to be peace in Konoha. Let's focus. Please

 _(Everyone remains quiet and looks anywhere but the Sasuke)_

 **Naruto:** Sasuke's right. We have to quicken the pace. And Sasuke, I've no idea what you plan on doing when Hinata gets here but we'll definitely think of something. Right, Ten-ten?

 **Ten-ten:** Right. _(Gets a message from her phone)_. I have to go to the hospital for my research. Keep me posted okay? Bye.

 _(They all said their goodbyes to Ten-ten and she logged off)_

 **Izumi:** Sorry we got carried away Sasuke. Itachi's legacy is just as important to us. Would you like to continue, Shisui?

 **Shisui:** Uh yeah. Sorry Sasuke. Guess you are filling out that prince role quite nicely. Itachi would be proud. As I was saying, after a little digging, we got the guy's location but nothing on Hinata. Not sure if this will be helpful though, according to Lady Tsunade's schedule, she makes monthly visits to the hospital. Weird considering she doesn't work anymore and it's not on visiting hours. Maybe you should pass it on to Ten-ten to check it out. We'll follow up the second driver and find out where he took Hinata.

 **Sasuke:** Thanks. I've got to go. Dress rehearsal is tomorrow. Make sure your butts are here for the masquerade ball if you happen to find anything.

 **Izumi:** Okie dokie. Let's get going Shisui.

 _(Both Uchihas log off leaving Naruto and Sasuke)_

 **Sasuke:** You still detained?

 **Naruto:** Yeah. But I'll be there tomorrow.

 **Sasuke** : Okay. Night dobe

 **Naruto:** Goodnight you bastard

* * *

 **Hospital**

Ten-ten had been hard at work for almost five hours, of course with the occasional break. Naruto had called her earlier, telling her about the new lead, to which she was happy to hear about. Not having Hinata in her life had taken its toll on her. The apartment and their work place became very lonely, even just her natural lavender scent had faded. But the news from Naruto gave her a sense of hope. She just hoped Izumi was as good as she claimed to be, theatrics aside.

Ten-ten finished her last around when she spotted Tsunade enter one of the hallways. She remembered Naruto telling her to watch out for Tsunade if she happened to show up at the hospital. Ten-ten followed Tsunade and watched her enter an elevator. When the doors closed, Ten-ten casually strolled to the elevator to avoid drawing suspicion to her and watched the numbers of the floors. The elevator stopped at the top. She ran for the flight of stairs and jogged her way to the top floor, knowing she couldn't stand waiting for the elevator.

Luckily it was only two flights of stairs she had to go through before bursting through the door. Looking around, she spotted Tsunade disappearing into one of the rooms at the far end of the long white hallway. Ten-ten made a small prayer and hurried to the end of the hallway. She quietly slid the door slightly, just enough to peer inside and not be caught by Tsunade. Tsunade was hovering above a patient and whispering softly; not exactly giving Ten-ten an opportunity to see the person. After a while, Tsunade reached for the inside of her green haori and pulled out a syringe, injecting the patient.

 _What is she doing?_ Ten-ten thought. She took a step back, her foot dragging against the slippery floor, emitting a sound that drew Tsunade's attention. Ten-ten slapped a hand to her mouth and looked around frantically. Before she was caught, a hand wrapped around her waist and mouth and dragged her into a dark room. Foot-steps were heard outside, followed by a chuckling and the words "It must have been my imagination". A door was slid closed and footsteps echoed to the far end of the hallway where the elevator was.

When five minutes passed, the hands on Ten-ten fell away and she turned around to face a pair of blue eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Hey. You alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the save. But what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you. Saw you sneaking away and followed you here"

"At 01:00am?"

"Sue me alright. But what's important here is that you didn't get caught"

"I know. But I have to see the patient in that room. Tsunade did something and I want to find out what"

Naruto nodded and followed her out and into the patient's room. The good part about this floor was that there were no surveillance cameras around patients' rooms for ultimate privacy since it was the high-ranking individuals' floor. When inside, both teens gasped in surprise at recognition of the patient.

"Jiraiya?" Naruto asked uncertainly. He rushed to Jiraiya's side as Ten-ten took out a clip-board to read his information.

"I can't believe he's in here. Sorry I haven't come as often to see you Pervy old-man," Naruto apologised.

"This is odd," Ten-ten mumbled, paging through the papers.

"What is?"

"According to the report here, every time he should have woken up, he always seems to slip back into the coma"

"Can you do anything?"

"I don't know, maybe. I have to get my hands on the detailed reports. And that's going to be difficult"

"What about Tsunade being here?"

"I have a bad feeling about her. She could be the one doing this to him but we'll need evidence first. For now we have to go"

They quickly left the room and finally left the building after Ten-ten changed into regular clothes and grabbed her things.

"I don't get one thing," Naruto began, "if Tsunade is really responsible, why would she do that to her own husband?"

"No idea, really. What she's doing goes against Jiraiya's rights and the Hippocratic Oath. Big time. Either ways, only Jiraiya can answer that question. If he gets up"

"That's it, we wake him up!"

"Are you nuts!? If no professional could do it, how do you expect us to wake him up after spending a decade in a coma?"

"You're the expert. Figure it out?"

"You're insane"

"Oh come on Ten, we'll be saving someone here. We'll be heroes," Naruto said, grinning like a fox out for trouble.

"Where's Sasuke when you need him," Ten-ten said, smacking her fore-head.

* * *

 **Christmas special**

 **This has nothing to do with the story line, though all characters will be involved. Merry Christmas everyone!**

Hinata and Ten-ten were on their way to their apartment after spending the morning doing Christmas shopping.

"Whoop, I'm tired," Ten-ten declared, "Shopping is one thing, but Christmas shopping is murder"

"I know. I'm just glad it's over. Now we just have to prepare for our Christmas Eve movie marathon and relax"

"Totally"

They arrived at their apartment and carried their items into their apartment. Later in the evening, both girls –all dressed in pyjamas- sat comfortably in the couch watching 'The Nutcracker' when the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, but I'll get it," Ten-ten responded, getting off the couch.

Hinata took the remote and paused the movie when she heard Ten-ten say

"What are you guys doing here?"

Hinata looked back to see Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui and Izumi waltz into the living-room. All were dressed rather elegantly in their formal wear.

"We escaped," Naruto answered.

"From what?" Ten-ten asked.

"Christmas party at the manor," Izumi replied, helping herself to the cookies on the table.

"Looks like we came to the right party," Shisui exclaimed, taking off his blazer and grabbing the bowl of popcorn.

"What are we watching?" Naruto asked, sitting on the carpeted floor. Sasuke sat next to Hinata as she replied, "The Nutcracker"

"Boring," Izumi declared, having somehow snagged the remote

"You guys, a heads up would have been nice," Ten-ten said, not even bothering with protesting. She took hold of the blanket on the seat that was now occupied by Sasuke and plopped on the ground. Ten-ten joined the bickering between Izumi, Naruto and Shisui about what movie they should watch.

"We should watch 'The Smurfs'," Naruto argued.

"No way, 'The Exterminator' is the perfect movie to watch," Izumi retaliated.

"Oh no you don't," Ten-ten cut in, "Put back 'The Nutcracker'. This is Christmas Eve and there's no better movie than that"

"All of you are crazy," Shisui called out, "what we should watch is a Fast and Furious movie to get our blood pumping"

The argument continued as Sasuke and Hinata sweat dropped.

"We should probably leave before they involve us," Sasuke whispered. Hinata nodded and lead Sasuke to her room. Once inside, Hinata asked,

"Why did you guys come here?"

"The party got boring over there. Naruto thought you guys would be having a better time than we were and I guess he was right"

"You just don't like parties"

"I admit that's true, but it's only the formal ones. Plus, I wanted to do this with my girlfriend"

Sasuke kissed Hinata softly as her hands found their way to his neck, pulling him closer. Hinata smiled into the kiss when Sasuke moved his hand from cradling her head down to holding her waist and then lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Their make out session was getting rather lustful when a cough interrupted them. Both teens hastily disentangled themselves from each other when Shisui said,

"If both of you plan to, you know, not continue with this whole make a 'Christmas baby' and all, we picked a movie"

Shisui smirked as he shut the door, leaving the blushing teens. Sasuke kissed Hinata one more time before they hurried to join the rest in the living room.


	24. Chapter 23

**Welcome back folks! Updates will resume their regular times**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Konoha**

Ten-ten had been enjoying her sleep when she heard knocking at her apartment door. At first she chose to dismiss it and enjoy the bliss of sleep. However when a sound triggered her once asleep senses, she sat up almost immediately. Someone was in her apartment. She let her hand snake it's way under her bed quickly and took a black taser she swiped from Hinata's stash of weapons. As she was about to get out of bed, Ten-ten heard the door knob twist and quickly buried herself within the sheets of her bed. Ten-ten listened as the door creaked open and footsteps enter her room. _Alright you idiot_ , Ten-ten thought, _I hope you've said your final prayers_.

Feeling a warm hand on her, Ten-ten took that as her cue to taser the invader through the sheets.

"Ha!" Ten-ten shouted, throwing the cream sheets on the intruder and tasering him again for good measure. The intruder yelped in surprise, and when taken down, was shaking through the sheets.

"Now let's see, what do we have here," Ten-ten said, pulling the sheets in a dramatic manner. Her face paled, seeing a familiar blond, still shaking from the electric shocks in his body. Getting off Naruto, Ten-ten threw away the taser and started soothing Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," Ten-ten apologized, "Please tell me you're okay?"

After a while, the shakes subsided and Ten-ten lead Naruto to her bed. Once his head hit the pillow, Naruto was out like a light. Ten-ten left him to rest, took a quick shower and dressed into a white tank top and faded jean dungarees. She returned to her room to find Naruto still knocked out and sighed. Ten-ten sat at the edge of the bed and shook Naruto gently, urging him to wake up. Hearing an annoyed groan from Naruto, she watched as the blonde's eyes fluttered open, taking in the view around him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ten-ten asked.

"I feel as though I was struck by lightening," Naruto replied, stretching his muscles.

"That's probably because I tasered you. Sorry about that. Which reminds me, how did you get into my apartment?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Naruto laughed nervously, "I might have used the spare key you gave me"

"I never gave you any key"

"Um, remember that night Sasuke, you and I got..."

"You know what," Ten-ten cut in, "forget it, I don't even want to know. What are you doing here anyway?"

Naruto got out of the bed and exited the room, Ten-ten close behind. He went into the living-room and took a white envelope from the couch and handed it to Ten-ten.

"What's this?" Ten-ten asked, opening the envelope and pulling out a yellow manila folder.

"The reports you wanted," Naruto responded smugly, watching Ten-ten peruse through the documents. Shock was evident on her face, which turned into a puzzled stare.

"Naruto, how did you get these?"

"Well, today at breakfast we were talking about the wedding and my dad talked about how Jiraiya was going to miss it. We talked about it for a while until mom asked if my dad had any news on his health. As turns out my dad recently got a detailed medical report on Jiraiya's health since hearly once funded some sort of project on comatose patients. I just took the reports, made copies and voila"

Ten-ten stopped reading, asking what he was talking about.

"My dad said that our company invested in a research project on comatose patients. After a while, the project disbanded, save for a few doctors that remain doing their own research"

Ten-ten nodded and handed him her silver laptop which had been on the wooden table saying,

"You research on the project your dad was involved while I study these reports"

Naruto whined in protest, but obliged. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Ten-ten and Naruto eyed each other, the silent question as to who should answer the door. Naruto won out, saying he couldn't be seen or else his fan-girls might find and torture him.

"Since when were you worried about fan-girls?" a puzzled Ten-ten asked.

"Since Sasuke's former fan-girls started targeting me"

Sighing in defeat, Ten-ten put the reports down and went to answer the door. Safe to say, she was surprised at what she found and once again joined Naruto, with a large doggie bag in hand. Ten-ten gave him a disapproving look, to which he replied

"What?"

Ten-ten eyes shifted from Naruto to the laptop -which was currently displaying an 'All You Can Eat Ramen' web page- and turned back to him with an accusing glare.

"Come on Ten, I was hungry"

"Weren't you the one going on about 'fan-girls after me' and what not"

"That's why I bought it in your name. See, no big deal"

"Huh. I'm having half of this and you're not going to do anything about it"

Naruto pouted, but complied in the end. After the 'All You Can Eat Ramen' breakfast, they settled back to their research.

"Hey Ten-ten," Naruto murmured, "apparently, Tsunade was a part of the leading doctors alongside Dr. Orochimaru in the research project. However, since they couldn't do much for the comatose patients, the project was discontinued.

Minutes into the silence, Ten-ten gasped hands to her mouth.

"What is it Ten-ten?"

"That's it, she put Jiraiya in an induced coma. That's what the injections are for. Induced comas are not temporary, that's why she's been secretly visiting him. We have to go"

Ten-ten ran to her room to grab her black pumps and Naruto's white sneakers. Returning to the sitting-room, she tossed Naruto's shoes in his direction and quickly pulled on her own.

"Wait," Naruto called out, "why are we rushing? Where are we going?"

"Professor Orochimaru is currently in the Sound village. But his assistant, Mr. Yakushi -who happens to be my supervisor- is here. He might know a thing about waking up a comatose patient"

Ten-ten threw a black beanie on Naruto's head, grabbed her purse and pulled Naruto in the direction of the door.

"Wait, why can't we get an ordinary doctor to wake him up?" Naruto asked. Ten-ten stopped and gave Naruto a worried look.

"She's administered a developed drug on him. We need someone who might have an insight on this matter. Plus, Mr Yakushi is planning on leaving Konoha this evening. We have to find him. Quickly"

Naruto nodded in agreement and followed Ten-ten out.

* * *

 **Izumi and Shisui**

"I have to hand it to him, the guy is smart," Izumi muttered to Shisui. The duo had left their car at an inn and were strolling in the town. They caught up with the second driver and managed to get the details of Hinata's whereabouts. So to speak, both were surprised at their destination. The town of Onsen.

"I really loathe ghost towns," Izumi complained, flipping her brown her dramatically. Shisui shook his head and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. They decided to ditch their clothing that would identify them as part of the royal clan to avoid attention. Izumi wore a sleevless light brown _qi pao_ styled top with dark skinny jeans while Shisui wore grey jeans and a plain grey t-shirt.

"Don't be disrespectful. This was where _his_ journey ended. Show some remorse," Shisui chided. Izumi waved Shisui off and rubbed her arms. The town of course was nothing like a ghost town, but Izumi couldn't help the involuntary shiver she felt.

"According to the driver, we should be looking for a compound," Izumi said, "I don't see why you wanted to take a stroll into town"

"Just. Its weird how no noble family didn't take responsibility of this town"

"Probably because the ghosts would chase them out"

"Izumi!"

Izumi ignored Shisui and instead turn to see a group of people huddled around an old man's unadon stall. She caught the man saying,

"I tell you, it must be a sign"

"No one has seen Hyuuga eyes for over a decade," a plump grey-haired woman countered. The other shoppers agreed, with another woman saying

"Besides, have you seen the girl?"

The man shook his head.

"There, you saw a ghost," the woman concluded.

"What ghost?" Shisui asked, joining the conversation. The old-man spoke up

"She was no ghost. All flesh and blood. The other day I saw a girl with pearl white eyes. Hyuga eyes. It must be a sign that the Hyuga are returning"

The women started grumbling and claimed the man a 'blind fool'. They went about their business and left the old-man looking defeated.

"Say," Shisui began, "can you describe this girl?"

The old shop keeper gave a hopeful look and nodded. Shisui and Izumi listened as he gave his description, which pretty much described Hinata. They thanked him and walked in silence to a restaurant. Seated in a booth, they ordered drinks and waited for the waitress.

"She's here," Izumi said.

"Right, now we just have to find this compound. What's the plan?"

"Well, if she is a servant, then we'd have to buy her and release her from servitude. Have you heard anything from the manor?"

"Just that we should be home in time for the ball"

The drinks were delivered to their table and Izumi told the waitress to give them menus. She noticed a dark haired women guide a young man to the booth across from them. She took in his long brown hair and eyes, his aristocratic facial features, down to the black designer suit her wore. She didn't notice Shisui call for her attention until he snapped his fingers in her face.

"What!?" Izumi scowled.

"Focus. We have no time for your silly charades," Shisui scolded.

"But he is so fine," Izumi said, he voice laced with sass.

"No Izumi. We have to help out Sasuke here"

"When we find Hinata at whatever this compund is, you're going on your own with her to Konoha. I have business with destiny"

"No way. Hinata, you and me are ALL going. No man left behind"

Izumi was ready to protest when a deep rich voice said, "Excuse me"

The Uchihas turned to see the young man from the next booth addressing them.

"Yes," Izumi replied shyly. Shisui resisted the urge to face-palm himself and instead pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We couldn't help but over your conversation. How do you know Hinata?" the aristocrat asked.


	25. Chapter 24

**Uchiha Manor**

The light of the setting sun washed through the large windows as Sasuke scrolled through the corridors of the manor. Safe to say, he was exhausted from the events of the day. Sasuke made a mental note to skin Naruto alive for not showing up and leaving him to suffer alone. He was glad to be out of his 'tuxedo' and into his own comfortable dark blue turtle neck shirt and black sweatpants. To unwind, he decided to roam around the manor; well, since he was 'forbidden' from leaving the manor. Regardless, it wasn't like he couldn't use his own means to leave when he wished.

As Sasuke strolled on, he found himself in a familiar lone corridor. He stopped at an all to familiar set of double doors which had the Uchiha clan symbol at its centre. Sasuke placed his hand on the handle of the right door, just like he had done many times before. Only he never set foot beyond the doors. He shut his eyes and sighed, it was now or never; there was no reason to be afraid. Sasuke pulled down the handle and entered the room. His eyes widened, surprised to see his mother inside. She clutched the fabric of her blue kimono with one hand and fanned herself with the other.

"Oh dear," Mikoto gasped, "you scared me for a moment, Sasuke. I have to say, it's the first time I see you in here"

"I didn't know you even come here," Sasuke replied, closing the door behind him. He looked around the room, finding it clean and everything in its place. A large bed rested against the corner of the room, and across from it was window, below it a desk with their family photo, jewellery tools, stationery and sketch pads in place. On Sasuke's right was a wooden shelf filled with books and one row with more framed photographs, a wooden carving of a raven and two lotus statues. After the shelf was another door which lead to the bathroom. To Sasuke's left, there stood glass doors, hidden by white curtains, that lead to the balcony.

Mikoto sat on the bed, holding onto a high collar black shirt that had the clan symbol only each short sleeve. She gestured for Sasuke to join her, patting on the spot next to her. Sasuke crossed the room and sat on the bed. Mother and son remained quiet, neither bothered by the comfortable silence.

"How long have you been coming here?" Sasuke asked.

"Since he passed. I came here looking for him. Searching for traces. Your father wanted this room cleaned out, but I wouldn't allow it. Especially since you haven't been in here"

Silence filled the room before Sasuke whispered, "I miss him, mom"

"Oh sweetheart," Mikoto murmured, pulling Sasuke into her arms. At first he held on to her, then he started shaking, and it was then Mikoto realised her usually stoic son was crying. It didn't take much for her to be in tears as he. After all, they were mourning for Itachi.

* * *

 **Tsunade and Sakura**

Tsunade and Sakura were seated in the gardens of the Senju home having tea time. Well, Sakura being the one drinking tea while Tsunade helped herself to sake. They had spent their day at the Uchiha Manor with the final dress rehearsal. Tsunade was pleased that things were moving smoothly. All that remained was the masquerade ball, to which both families agreed it would be better than a bachelor and bachelorette party, which would be on Thursday night. And finally the wedding, which would be held on Saturday.

Hearing Sakura sigh, Tsunade asked her if she was alright.

"I am. It's just, Sasuke rarely speaks to me. And with this wedding, I'm not sure he'll love me," Sakura complained.

"Sakura," Tsunade began, "you have years of your marriage to make Sasuke fall in love with you. But I hope you realise that's not the only reason you're getting married"

"What?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"I groomed you to be a fit wife and leader. The Senju Clan have been a powerful family, but since the unification of the clans to create this kingdom, we have virtually been on the sidlines. I failed the clan when I eloped with my first love before marrying Jiraiya. As queen, you have to start making your mark and make sure that the Senju are redeemed. The Uchiha are slowly crumbling. Do you know why?"

Sakura nodded her head answering, "They are changing from the old ways"

"Correct. With the passing time, they show less regard for the rules that have been etched into our society. We nearly crumbled with Itachi. You have a duty to your clan to bring forth greatness. You are where you are because you deserve it"

"Do you, do you know where Hinata is?"

"Never speak that name!" Tsunade barked, "Am I understood?"

"Yes," Sakura whispered. She stared down at her cup, unsure of herself. Sasuke and Naruto had been acting weird lately, as though they knew something. Something big. The fact that they hadn't made any move towards her about Hinata unnerved her and she refused to believe that the two had accepted. Crazy enough, Naruto wasn't even showing signs of sadness considering she was marrying Sasuke. What was going on with those two?

No matter. She would fight to the end for Sasuke. Sakura came this far and had no plans to back down and lose.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

Naruto and Ten-ten were standing inside Jiraiya's room, but not alone. Dr. Kabuto Yakushi was examining the patient and wrote down notes. Somehow the two failed to keep the situation secret from the doctor when they approached him, but was very willing to be of assistance. Ten-ten made sure not to give out too many details.

"Fascinating," Dr. Yakushi said, "I wonder why the other doctors never realised this patient was under an induced coma. But I have to hand it to whoever did this to him, must have incredible knowledge on comas"

"Can you wake him?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. But there's something you have to understand, my very job and career could go down the drain if something went wrong," the young doctor responded

"Sir," Ten-ten pleaded, "could you help us with keeping this quiet? We're afraid that if word goes out that he's awake, then whoever did this might come back and take drastic measures"

"Alright"

"Thank you" bow teens bowed. Dr Yakushi set to work. He loathed people that used their knowledge in such an inhuman manner. Take his former sensei -Orochimaru- for example. A genius in his own right, but performed bizarre experiments on people made him sick. That's why Orochimaru left for the Sound to do as he pleased freely. Dr Yakushi pulled out a srynge and a vial of serum he picked from the hospital medicine cabinet. He filled the srynge with the serum and injected it into Jiraiya's vein. For a moment, nothing happened, then the monitors showed Jiraiya's vitals spiking a bit before returning to normal. The trio watched as Jiraiya's hands moved and his eyes twitch. He groaned as his eyes slowly open for the first time in a decade.

* * *

 **Onsen**

When the young man asked how they knew Hinata, the Uchihas eyed each other, sending each other a message of sorts. Shisui replied,

"That depends on if you know the Hinata we know. Which I find very unlikely. By the way, it's rude to eavesdrop on another's conversation"

"Pardon my intrusion. I'm Neji. I meant no ill will when I asked. But you mentioned the crown prince in your conversation. That is why assumed you knew Hinata. Excuse me," Neji explained.

"For the love of pumpkins! Why can't you make life easier for yourselves!" Izumi exclaimed. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her pictures. Shoving the phone in Neji's face, she asked if he knew the girl in the picture. Neji nodded in agreement.

"Now that we're all talking about the same Hinata," Izumi said, "do you know where we can find her?"

"As a matter of fact yes. And who are you? Seeing as your eyes are similar to the crown prince, I can assume that you two are Uchiha" Neji answered.

"I suppose there's no need to beat around the bush," Shisui began, "You are right about us being Uchiha. I'm Shisui and this is Izumi. We were hoping to find Hinata. Can you take us to her? It's very important"

"Very well," Neji agreed. He was stopped by Kurenai who questioned him on his decision. He assured her that it was alright and the group proceeded to leave the restaurant. On reaching their destination, Izumi whistled, "So this is the compound. Very fitting"

"It's been around for a long time. Of course with the occasional restoration, building extension and renovation," said. The Uchihas nodded and followed Neji inside. Kurenai split from the group to speak with Lord Hiashi. As they proceeded, Neji voiced out

"Miss Izumi, are you the same Bounty Hunter Izumi that caught Sasori of the desert?"

"That's me," Izumi chirped, speeding up a bit to walk alongside Neji, "But how do you know?"

"I lived in Sunagakure for a while. Lady Chiyo is Sasori's grandmother, and he was a part of the Akatsuki no are quite well known"

"I have to admit, it was a difficult job. When I learned some of the Akatsuki members got away, I wanted revenge for what they did. I guess hauling their asses to the hands of the law was my version of mourning"

"Then I must commend you for a job well done," Neji smiled. Izumi blushed and looked ahead. Shisui had been watching the two from behind and shook his head. Izumi had a crush.

Neji lead them to a room where they found a girl playing the piano, her back to them. She was wearing a lavender summer dress and her midnight blue swayed as she played. Neji cleared his throat which grabbed her attention. She turned back and smiled at Neji, getting up from to hug him. Looking behind Neji, she took in the sight of the guests and greeted them.

"Kurenai informed me of your arrival. I believe we have much to discuss," Hinata grinned.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

Hours had elapsed since Jiraiya woke up. Those hours spent on tests, feeding him, calming and updating him, and finally, secretly moving him to the Uzumaki home. It was a huge surprise on Minato Namikaze and his wife. Especially with Naruto and Ten-ten's story about Hinata. On hearing this, Jiraiya shook his head.

"What's the matter Jiraiya?" Minato asked.

"That coma Tsunade put me in, I was able to hear everything. But I was trapped in my body and couldn't do a thing. The story is much worse than you think," Jiraiya said, sounding ashamed. When he told them his tale, everyone was pretty much shocked and shaken. How Tsunade could do such a thing was beyond them. Ten-ten left the room and exited the house. She rubbed her arms and breathed in the night air. She felt something wrap her shoulders. Seeingthe family orange and black jacket, she turned to Naruto and leaned her head against his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and they remained in that position for a while.

"She's evil," Ten-ten blurted out.

"I know. We're going to stop her," Naruto murmured, planting a soft kiss on Ten-ten's head.

"That wedding is not happening. We have to tell Sasuke"

"And we will. At the ball. First Jiraiya has to get back in shape. Okay?"

Ten-ten mumbled a small 'yes' and the teens stayed outside, enjoying the peaceful something crossed Ten-ten's mind and she called out Naruto's name.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come to the hospital that night? Tell me the real reason"

Naruto stumbled on his words and Ten-ten removed herself from his arms and gazed at him, waiting for him to speak properly. Naruto breathed and said slowly,

"Would you do me the honor of being my date at the Masquerade ball?"

"I would love to, Naruto"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Ten-ten giggled, launching herself into Naruto's arms and hugging him. Naruto laughed as well and spun Ten-ten around, too happy for words. From a window above, and teary mother was the teens, reminding her own her youthful days.


	26. Chapter 25

**Happy Valentines Day. I have to admit, it was hard writing this chapter. But I'm happy to say that its finally done**

* * *

 **A/N I feel I had to change a few things and correct my mistakes. I'm not exactly satisfied with how this chapter came out, I think it had to do with the major writers block I had.I'll make sure the rest of the story gets better. I hope  
**

 **Perhaps its time I had my work checked by a beta before uploading. If you're out there and are interested, feel free to PM me. I do plan on writing another sasuhina fic and I may need help with that to.**

 **Enjoy**

 **REVISED:15/02/17**

* * *

 **Konoha**

The night of one of the grandest celebrations had finally arrived. The Uchiha Grand Masquerade Ball. All young members of Konoha's high society to the heirs and heiresses of clans from the Land of Fire came prepared for the Masquerade part of the ball. The older generation that did decide to attend looked forward to watching their young ones would enjoy the mystic night as well as to pay their respects to the soon to be married couple.

However, let's not forget that when the royals throw a ball, they bring even mere imagination to shame. Close your eyes and picture this with me...You're dressed quite elegantly, be it a fancy kimono or classic ballroom attire, concealed by the perfect mask that adorns your face. You're lead through a set of tall golden double doors, attendants at each door welcoming you in a world that promises an unforgettable night full of wonder and mystery. The ballroom is semi-dark, you might think it gloomy, but the tiny lights dancing around make you want to seek out the source. Tiny lights are scattered around the ceiling, making you feel as though you were looking at the night sky itself. Of course the ballroom has plenty of other lights around, which make you wonder if you've traveled back in time.

The refreshment tables nearer to the walls are decked with mouth watering appetizers, and masked waiters stride around with either trays of drinks or platters of snacks. Taking a glass of bubbling gold champagne, you decide to observe the masks people have on. Some decide to go for color masks, while others have opted for the type representing animals. The music playing in the background blends well with the atmosphere, you see masked couples dancing, they too are consumed by the mystical magic that hangs heavy in the air. There's laughter and whispering, people trying to guess who's under the mask and complimenting choice of dress for the evening.

If you can picture the ball, if you can feel it, then you are in a similar position as Ten-ten. On arrival to the Uchiha ballroom, Ten-ten was blown away. She couldn't express her current emotions quite well, but she was certain it was among the lines of giddiness and nervousness. Ten-ten lightly touched her dark red mask which was outlined with black lace. She lowered her hand, resisting the urge to touch her face to which makeup had been carefully applied. Ten-ten also resisted the urge to touch her hair which was currently twisted into a Bohemian bun, with her bangs pinned up and leaving strands of her baby hair free. Her gaze turned to the a-line dark scarlet off-the-shoulder evening dress she had on. Lady Kushina had bought it for her and when Ten-ten protested, Lady Kushina refused to take no for an answer. When Ten-ten walked out in her dress, safe to say, Lady Kushina was spilling tears of joy while Naruto gaped hopelessly like a fish. Ten-ten continued to finger her dress when she heard Naruto say, "Ten-ten, you look beautiful"

Ten-ten eyed Naruto and turned away, blushing. Naruto had on a classy burgundy suit with a silk black shirt and red tie. Unlike Ten-ten, he chose to wear an animal mask, a dark orange fox mask. Ten-ten loved the way Naruto looked mature yet playful. She was sure to pocket this memory for the rest of her life.

"Took you long enough. Thank you though. You know, you don't look bad yourself"

Naruto grinned and suggested they look for Sasuke. Naruto had informed Sasuke of their discovery earlier that week. Sasuke had been shocked at the discovery and both agreed that the night of the ball, Tsunade had to be exposed. Back to the ball, it was not that hard to find Sasuke; all Naruto and Ten-ten had to do was to either spot a duck-butt hair or a hot pink ball gown, the latter spotted first. They spotted Sakura in all her pink glory, her short bubblegum hair pinned up in a simple bun, a soft pink mask outlined with red rose patterns, and her sweat-heart chapel ballgown reaching covering her feet, much like the length of Ten-ten's dress, removing from view the kind of shoes she had on. As it would seem, Sakura currently latched herself onto her stoic fiance, who had on a perfectly tailored navy blue suit, black shirt with the top two buttons open, no tie and a black mask.

"Bastard!" Naruto greeted, as Ten-ten and himself neared Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura scowled at Naruto from beside Sasuke as he returned his best friend's greeting.

"Greetings," Ten-ten said, bowing slightly in respect towards Sasuke and glaring at Sakura (oh yes, she did see that look Sakura gave Naruto)

"Good evening. Well Naruto," Sasuke began, "your date looks quite elegant this evening"

"Thank you, your highness. Lady Kushina was kind to pick this dress for me," Ten-ten replied, giving Naruto a small smile.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you even have a date, Naruto," Sakura said, turning to Ten-ten, "Were you paid to be here tonight?"

Naruto was about to defend Ten-ten when he felt her hold him back and hear her calmly reply

"He didn't have to. He asked and I accepted. Then again, I suppose you are surprised because you can't accept that he no longer gives you any attention and has his sights on something better than you. Watch out girl, the world doesn't revolve around you as much as you think it does"

Sakura's lips formed into a thin line as her cheeks lit red with anger. She quickly dropped Sasuke's hand and left the trio to seek out Ino or Tsunade. Once Sakura was out of earshot, Ten-ten and Naruto burst into giggles while Sasuke smirked.

"Ten-ten," Sasuke began, "Naruto is lucky to have you"

"If it wasn't for the fact that I was in a good mood, I'd tell you to stop flirting with my date. But you're right, I am lucky," Naruto declared, looking at Ten-ten with admiration in his eyes.

"Alright you guys, enough with the praises," Ten-ten gushed, "You know, you still haven't told me the plan. I don't see why we can't just up and tell everyone the truth"

"We have to wait for Izumi and Shisui," Sasuke said.

"Have they found Hinata?" Ten-ten asked.

"We did promise to be here," a voice spoke out. They all turned to see a couple nearing them. The male dressed in a light gray suit with a light blue shirt, black tie and a plain gray mask. At his side was a brunette dressed in a bare back halter-strap amethyst mermaid dress. The trio recognized the couple almost immediately.

"Hey guys!" Naruto waved, as the duo joined their group.

"My, my," Izumi began, "aren't we all looking lovely. Goodness! Ten-ten you look gorgeous! Red suits you perfectly"

"Thank you. As do you Izumi, for a minute there I couldn't recognize you"

"Why thank you. I actually have my eye on a certain young gentleman and I had to make sure I look extra amazing"

"Extra amazing my foot," Shisui mumbled. Izumi turned her head sharply and cooed evilly

"Did you say something dear cousin?"

"Nope," Shisui wisely answered. When it concerned men, it was wise not to be on Izumi's bad side.

"Did you find Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you look at that," Shisui said quickly, "young Neji's here"

"Really?" Izumi asked, looking around. Spotting her target, she dragged Shisui away from the group before Sasuke's question was answered.

"I don't remember them saying anything about Hinata," Naruto voiced, Ten-ten nodding in agreement.

Sasuke was rather annoyed by his cousins' hasty exit and moved swiftly to follow his cousins. As he neared them, the band started playing slow paced music. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke could spot Sakura from the other side of the room, making her way towards him, her face showing the willful determination that she would _not_ pass up this opportunity. Looking around fast, Sasuke spotted a young woman about his age in a lilac dress and quickly bowed -with his right hand stretched out- in request for a dance. He felt a soft hand enter his own and guided the lady to the dance floor, leaving a fuming Sakura behind. Placing his hand on the small of her back, Sasuke and the woman in his arms started dancing.

At some point, he experienced a rather familiar feeling. He quickly dismissed it as victory for ditching Sakura, and decided to distract himself by observing his partner. Her hair was in a lace braid bun, but due to the dim lighting, he couldn't tell the specific color of her dark hair. She had a white mask with lavender patterns. He had to admit that she was an excellent dancer, and as he twirled her, caught sight of her chestnut brown eyes. But what really got his attention, was a familiar necklace that hung around her pale neck. _Hinata,_ Sasuke thought.

What he didn't realize was that he voiced the name loud enough for his dance partner to stop and give her own surprised stare of recognition.

"Sasuke," a soft voice whispered. Sasuke was about to respond when the music playing finally ended and the Master of Ceremony called forth everyone's attention. The girl in lilac quickly disappeared from Sasuke's arms and into the crowd. Sasuke wanted to follow, but felt an iron grip on his elbow. He found that the offending grip belonged to non other than Sakura who hissed,

"Never insult me in that fashion ever again. We're getting married, show me respect by not dancing with other women just because they're under a mask"

"Just because you're my fiance doesn't mean you own me, Sakura," Sasuke hissed back. The two were cut off when the MC called them to the stage to take their place next to the King and Queen. Sakura held Sasuke's hand gracefully and gave a fake smile as Sasuke and herself walked towards the Royal leaders and took their seats. The invited guests were guided to their designated seats to which chairs had been placed around the tables rather discreetly during the dance. Remarks were given by King Fugaku and clan leaders who wished to say a thing or two towards the occasion.

After food was served and eaten, the Master of Ceremony announced that it was time to present gifts to the soon to be married couple. At the time, Sasuke tried to seek out Hinata. He knew it was her, regardless of the different eye color. The way he felt with her wasn't weird, it was him at peace because the one he longed for had returned to him. He didn't pay attention when the MC announced, "One of our guests wishes to play a melody as a gift to Prince Sasuke and Lady Sakura. Please enjoy ladies and gentlemen!"

( ***The song I had in mind was a piano instrumental of 'This cruel and beautiful world' by Yoko Hikasa. If you don't know the song, feel free to use any pianistic song of your choice** )

As the song started playing, Sasuke was brought out of his reverie. He eyed the pianist, and was shocked to see that he recognized her. He could feel the emotions pouring out of the song. Happy and sad. Joy and sorrow. Anger and calm. When the last note ended, the crowd erupted into sounds of praise and clapped at the heart capturing performance. The pianist stood and bowed at large audience. She went before the royal family and bowed. Mikoto, who was in tears (of joy), approached the pianist and held her shoulders.

"I have never heard anything so beautiful. Tell me, what is your name? I would also like to know the face of the young person that shared such a piece" Mikoto stated.

"Forgive my bluntness," she replied, "but if I removed my mask, it would defeat the purpose of this lovely ball"

"You are right. I believe we're all curious as to who this talented creature is. Everyone, it's time to remove your masks!"

Excitement and happy murmurs hung in the air as everyone complied with the queen's order. Sasuke smirked as he is removed his own. He had to remember to thank Izumi and Shisui some way. There was only one thing in his mind, _Shit's going down tonight._

Distinctive audible gasps were heard when Hinata removed her mask and fiddled a bit with her eyes. Queen Mikoto's eyes widened as she stuttered, "I recognize you. You are Lady Sakura's hand maiden"

"It is true I was introduced to you in that fashion," Hinata began, "but allow me to properly introduce myself

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. I am Prince Sasuke's bride, chosen by the late Crown Prince Itachi"

* * *

 **Feel free to review**


	27. Chapter 26

**I'm back.** **I admit this chapter was quite a challenge to write, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I'm also looking for a beta. I plan to write a few more Sasuhina stories in the future. PM me if you're interested.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. I accept all. Good and Bad.**

 **Read and review**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Last time on FATE...**

 _"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. I am Prince Sasuke's bride, chosen by the late Crown Prince Itachi"_

* * *

Gasps, murmurs and questions filled the ballroom.

 _What sort of claim is this?_

 _Did she just mention the late Crown Prince?_

 _I think I've heard of the Hyuuga_

 _The Prince Itachi chose her?_

 _How's that even possible?_

Fugaku rose from his seat and the hall silenced. He approached his wife and Hinata, saying "That is impossible"

As silent murmurs roam the ballroom once more, almost everyone gives him a questioning look. Hinata bows her head as the King looks her over, and lifts her head at his request.

"The only survivors should be Lord Hiashi and his nephew. He never mentioned anything of your survival, heiress of the Hyuuga. Explain yourself!" Fugaku demanded.

"My father and I only reunited recently, your majesty. From the time of the accident until just a month ago, my father and cousin were unaware that I still lived, and even I had no inkling of my true identity other than my own name," Hinata spoke boldly.

"And why should we believe anything you say?" Tsunade spoke out from her seat, "You could be here just to cause chaos and stop the wedding"

"Do you have someone to vouch for you?" Fugaku asked. Before Hinata could mention her father, a voice -long forgotten- boomed out,

"I can vouch for her!"

A man in a green kimono and red sleevless _haori_ coat stepped onto the platform, he gives a curt nod and says, "I have to admit its been too long King Fugaku, Queen Mikoto. It's good to see you too, Lady Hinata"

"Lord Jiraiya," Fugaku announced, his face expressing surprise. Mikoto and Hinata were just as shocked, their eyes wide at the sight of Jiraiya. A pair of hands slammed on a table and a chair could be heard dragged back. All eyes were on Tsunade, who's face was etched with surprise and fury.

"Y-you should be in a coma," Tsunade stammered, her shaking hand pointing at Jiraiya.

"I _was_ in a coma. As fate would have it, I awoke a few days ago," Jiraiya replied calmly. The voices of the guests reminded King Fugaku that they were not alone. Not wanting a scandal of sorts, he quickly dismissed the ball and commanded everyone on the platform to follow him into his private study. He asked Kakashi to summon Lord Hiashi to join them as soon as possible. This was going to prove an interesting night.

* * *

Shisui opened the door to a drawing room, the one nearest to the King's private study, allowing the rest of the group to enter. The group being Naruto, Ten-ten, Izumi, Neji and himself. With everyone inside, Shisui asked a butler to bring them refreshments and closed the door when the butler left.

"Finally!" Ten-ten exclaimed, sitting on a sky-blue loveseat and removing her red peep toe heels. Naruto sat next to Ten-ten, and across from them, sat Izumi and Neji on another loveseat.

"So," Shisui began, walking around the room.

"I can't believe Hinata just did that," Ten-ten said.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "I didn't think she knew that Itachi chose her"

"She remembered," Neji voiced. Naruto and Ten-ten gave him puzzled faces and Izumi quickly clapped her hands.

"That's right!" Izumi exclaimed, pointing, "Naruto, Ten-ten, meet Neji Hyuuga. Hinata's cousin. Neji, Ten-ten and Naruto, Hinata's best-friend and Sasuke's best-friend respectively"

"Its wonderful to meet you," Ten-ten greeted, "I'm glad Hinata has found her family"

"Likewise. Hinata talked about all of you. She missed you much," Neji replied.

"How come she didn't come back sooner or at least tell us she was okay?" Ten-ten questioned.

"Hinata didn't feel the timing was right. At least, a priest advised her such," Neji mused.

"I thought it would be more interesting to crash the wedding," Izumi said, "Then again, it would be too cliche"

"If it was up to you Izumi, crashing the wedding would be...tame," Naruto commented. Izumi gave a rather mischievous dramatic look.

"What could I possibly to wrong?" Izumi asked innocently.

"A lot!" they all chorused, well, except Neji who nodded in agreement. Izumi pouted. The butler entered the room shortly with the refreshments. He left the room once more, leaving those who were seated to help themselves per Shisui's request. Naruto noticed Shisui looking around the room and asked, "Hey Shisui, what are you doing?"

"Oh him," Izumi cut in before Shisui, "he's looking for a secret passage"

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What for?" Ten-ten asked.

"You don't expect us to sit here while the good stuff happens. I don't plan on hearing the rest of this story from someone else. I want to be there first hand," Izumi declared. Before anymore could be said, they all heard the sound of shifting wall. The seated four turned to see Shisui smiling triumphantly in front of an opening.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Shisui asked, "Let's go"

* * *

Once they were all settled into the study, Fugaku observed all the people seated in the room from his desk. On his right, his wife's facial expression displayed confusion; on his left, Sasuke was in his usual stoic demeanor, but his eyes were dancing with smugness. _He knows something._ He turned to Lord Jiraiya, still surprised he was on his feet and not in a coma. Jiraiya was speaking in an assuring manner to the girl, Hinata. Both of them, including Hiashi Hyuuga, had an air of calm. They did not seem at all worried. Lastly, there was Lady Tsunade and Lady Sakura. He was surprised to see that both displayed discomfort. _Why?_ he thought. Fugaku cleared his throat, calling forth everyone's attention.

"This is quite the gathering we have here," Fugaku noted, "The return of the surviving members of the Hyuuga clan and my late son's sensei and trusted adviser. I should mention how my wife recognized Lady Hinata as Lady Sakura's hand maiden. I believe explanations are in order"

Fugaku paused, allowing his words to sink in. Turning to Hiashi, he asked, "Lord Hiashi, can you confirm this young woman's identity?"

"Of course your majesty. This is my first born daughter. For more than a decade, I had believed her dead. It was only on the night I returned to my home in Onsen that I discovered that she survived that fatal accident. I must confess, I mistook her for a servant in my home, but one look and I knew. If you remember meeting my late wife from our college days, you can tell my daughter looks like her in every aspect," Hiashi explained.

"I remember," Mikoto whispered, loud enough for her husband to hear. Fugaku studied the girl closely, his memory seemed to provide him a picture of a young woman with Hinata's kind face and hair color. However, that was held little importance in comparison to a string of questions dominant in his mind.

"Lady Hinata, until the reunion, you were a servant in Lord Hiashi's home and before that, a servant of Lady Sakura. Is this correct?" Fugaku questioned.

"Yes your majesty," Hinata replied, "I served as Lady Sakura's hand maiden and bodyguard since I turned seven. That is until I was told to leave Koboha"

"I don't understand something," Mikoto cut in, a sharp gaze in Sakura's direction, "if Hinata was to be a servant in Lord Hiashi's home, then why did you Sakura insist that she was merely on an errand out of town? And how did she end up in your household in the first place?"

"I...I...," Sakura stuttered.

"I brought Hinata to our home after I found her washed at a beach," Jiraiya cut in, "My intention was to insure she regained her health, and bring her to the Manor. Itachi had informed me of his decision and I made it my mission to fulfill it. Before doing that, I returned to Onsen to investigate further on the incident. However, an accident occurred and I had been in a coma since. I left Hinata in the care of my _wife_ hoping she would do what I could not. But as it would seem, the opposite happened"

"Have you had your mental health checked Jiraiya?" Tsunade taunted, "You must be still disorientated from being in a coma too long"

"I'll have you know that my mental health is as perfect as it will ever be. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be trapped in your own body? To be aware of your very surroundings but not even open your own eyes because you have no control. It was hell. The worst part, is knowing that my wife is doing this to me for her own selfish reasons!" Jiraiya yelled.

A deadly silence hung in the air, not even a breathe could be heard. All eyes were on Tsunade who had her angry eyes set on Jiraiya.

"You're being delusional," Tsunade seethed.

"Tsunade, your deceit ends now. You had me in an induced coma! You made Hinata suffer for no reason instead of doing the right thing. If it wasn't for Naruto and his friend Ten-ten, I would have lost all reason to keep my sanity"

"You are going to involve...," Tsunade retorted but was interrupted by another voice.

"We know the truth!"

Surprised gasps flickered through the room as Naruto, Ten-ten, Shisui, Izumi and Neji tumbled out of a hidden passage from a bookshelf. All five stood up, four glaring at the blonde who exposed their presence. Shisui smacked the blonde as the brunette in the red dress bounded towards Hinata and both girls embraced each other, tears in their eyes.

"What are doing here you idiot?" Sasuke growled, joining the group. Naruto soothed the area Shisui smacked, gave an apologetic grin and replied

"Uh moral support?"

Sasuke smacked his forehead. This was so embarrassing.

"I believe this was supposed to be _private_ ," Fugaku spoke out, emphasis on private. The young adults stood, with respectful bows and silent apologies. Fugaku continued, "However, it doesn't exactly surprise me that my son and his friends are involved. Would you care to explain?"

"Well uhh... See, we, well Ten-ten, discovered that Lady Tsunade had been injecting per- I mean Jiraiya sensei with some serum that kept him in a coma. We saw her do it," Naruto stated.

"We found it weird that she would do it to her own husband and decided to wake him up," Ten-ten added, "He should have been up over a decade ago, but her constant injections kept him in that comatose state. We were desperate because she sent our friend away from us and we needed every clue we could get to find her"

"Lady Tsunade, explain yourself!" Fugaku bellowed.

Sakura at this point was in tears as Lady Tsunade reverted to her calm facade and crossed her arms.

"The Senju were at the forefront the Uchiha when this kingdom was founded. We aided this kingdom through thick and thin. We should have been honored! You insulted my clan once by choosing a girl from a clan that was barely involved in matters of the Land of Fire. The Hyuuga have no place here! I will not have Hinata ruin Sakura's chances a third time. I will not allow these children to stop this marriage or you Uchihas to disregard protocol and the old ways. I know that the road for me now is imprisonment, but Sakura _will_ marry Sasuke," Lady Tsunade declared.

"What do you mean by a third time?" Fugaku questioned.

"Father," Sasuke spoke out, "If I may, I have no intention of marrying Sakura. Itachi didn't chose a bride for me just to spite you. He didn't do it to anger the Senju either. He wanted to make a community where everyone was equal and united. I met Hinata in a cafe. It took a while, but we became friends, and I chose not to regard status because she didn't do so with me. Hinata, Naruto, Ten-ten and myself became the most unlikely of friends, regardless of our background. I've learned a lot with my time with them, I saw things in a different perspective. In the kind of perspective I believe Itachi wanted for this kingdom. When Hinata left, Naruto, Ten-ten and myself were lost without our friend, then we became a team that wanted change and needed our friend back.

"We can't live in the old ways, there's much to be done to eradicate the divide. I want to be seen as Sasuke the man and not Sasuke the Crown Prince. I want to honor Itachi's legacy and do my part in this kingdom the right way. In time when I take the throne, I would like her by my side as my wife. Not because Itachi chose her, not because of her status but because we treat each other as equals and more importantly because I love her"

Hinata grasped Sasuke's hand, her eyes shining with un-shed tears. Sasuke embraced her and kissed her temple, and he heard a soft 'I love you' from Hinata. The rest remained silent, save for Mikoto's tears of happiness and Sakura's sobs of defeat. Fugaku got up from his seat and approached his son. Fugaku placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said,

"You could not have made me prouder, son. Someone get in here!"

Kakashi entered the room and bowed. When he looked up, he was quite surprised to see more people in the room than before.

"Your majesty," Kakashi announced.

"Have someone escort Lady Tsunade to the interrogation center. And make an announcement that the wedding is off"

"Yes, your majesty"

"You can't do this!" Tsunade screeched, as Kakashi took her out of the room. There were relived sighs once her voice was out of hearing range.

Turning to Jiraiya, Fugaku continued, "Jiraiya, I thank you for your honesty and service to my sons. Please take Sakura with you. I trust you will do well to manage the Senju estate and properties until you find it fit to pas them along to Sakura"

"Yes, your majesty" Jiraiya replied. He escorted a still sobbing Sakura out of the room.

"Well good riddance!" Izumi explained, "No that all this drama is over, can we please go to the after party?"


	28. Chapter 27

**Welcome back.**

 **It's been awesome writing this story. But now, this is the final chapter of Fate (MODERN). Fear not, I already have another story uploaded called 'An Uchiha's Legacy'. There will be no sequel but I might just put an epilogue. (Keyword might).**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **REVISED: 6/8/2018**

* * *

 **Konoha**

Hinata Hyuuga sighed in relief after exiting the room of her final patient for the day. In the few weeks since she began her internship at Konoha Memorial Hospital, she had been much busier compared to her time in the Senju household. Entering the female locker rooms, she collapsed on the nearest bench. Hinata turned over, facing the ceiling and her left hand over her eyes. _Has it really been four years?_ Hinata asked herself. Her mind went over the events after the masquerade ball.

 _Flashback_

 _They were all in the living-room of Hinata and Ten-ten's apartment; that is, Ten-ten, Naruto, Izumi, Shisui, Neji, Sasuke and herself. The living-room had decorations all over, but a banner stood out with the writing: 'Welcome home Hinata!'_

 _Hinata's eyes shed tears when she saw the banner._

 _"When did you do this?" Hinata asked, looking at everyone._

 _"I'd like to know too," Ten-ten said, giving her friend a side hug._

 _"Shisui and I had this done before going to the ball. Figured we might give Hinata a proper welcome home party," Izumi confessed proudly. Hinata hugged the Uchiha, whispering a 'thank you' in her ear, not forgetting to give one to Shisui as well. Izumi turned on her laptop, plugged in the speakers and hit the play button. As music poured into the apartment, Izumi faced the others who were still standing by the door._

 _"Well what are you waiting for? A comet? Start dancing!" Izumi encouraged. She ripped off the 'fin' part of her mermaid dress with her bare hands, took a knife and made a slit on her dress so her legs could move freely. Satisfied with the mini dress makeover, she gazed at the others, finding her cousins shaking their heads, and the rest looking away in embarrassment._

 _"I honestly wonder if there's any sanity left in you, Izumi," Shisui chided._

 _"You know you love me all the same, Shisui," Izumi cooed. The doorbell rang out and Izumi quickly went to answer._

 _"Welcome! You're just in time" Izumi greeted. In walked Kiba and Shino, who were embraced by a happy Hinata. As it would seem, Kiba and Shino did not come alone, a whole lot of other people came in. Some Hinata recognized from college, like Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Naruto's cousin Karin Uzumaki and Ten-ten's friend Lee. There was also her friend Juugo from Onsen, as for the rest she was unfamiliar with them (but that was fine since they were just ladies who happened to accompany the guys that came). Izumi turned down the music and called forth everyone's attention._

 _"Hello everyone! Welcome to the After Party. Well technically its more of a welcome home party for Hinata. I admit tonight had quite the drama at the ball, but for now enjoy yourselves. We're all friends here, or at-least, for some, friends of friends. Now let's get this started," Izumi cheered, turning up the music. Shisui resisted smacking his forehead and opted to find a drink. Naruto pulled Ten-ten to the middle of the room -which had been cleared of furniture- and they began dancing. The rest followed suit, letting loose and having fun._

 _Half-way into the song, Sasuke had grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her away from the dance floor and into the bedroom. He shut the door and locked it behind him. Hinata was about to say something when Sasuke cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a quick chaste kiss and their foreheads were merely touching now._

 _"You have no idea how much I missed you," Sasuke said. Hinata's cheeks were aflame as her eyes fluttered closed, her hands over Sasuke's that still cradled her face._

 _"I missed you too," Hinata returned, "Was it true? What you said to your father?"_

 _"I said many things Hinata. Could you be a little more specific?"_

 _Hinata bit her lower lip before replying, "Do you really love me?"_

 _Sasuke lifted his head and opened his eyes, as did Hinata. He caressed her cheek slowly with his thumb saying,_

 _"Hinata, I love you. Never ever doubt that"_

 _Hinata's eyes blinked with unshed tears as she smiled. She slipped her arms around Sasuke's neck, leaned up and kissed him. It was slow and shy at first, but then Sasuke encouraged her by kissing her back. Hinata had never felt so happy in her life. She broke the kiss, much to Sasuke's disappointment, but whispered in his ears, "I love you too, Sasuke"_

 _Flashback end_

Hinata's train of thought had been broken when she heard the door open. She greeted the female doctor that entered the room and decided it was high time she left. She quickly changed into her regular clothes of jeans, a purple t-shirt, a black jacket (which happened to belong to her boyfriend), a grey leopard print scarf and a black beanie. Once Hinata was done, she left the room and on the way out, continued her train of thought on the developments in the last four years. The first few months after she revealed herself, it had been difficult to move around freely without the paparazzi showing up everywhere she went. Everyone had wanted to know her, her story, and her future plans since she was Sasuke's bride to be. It had been, for lack of better words, both horrifying and exhaustive. The media didn't have to be _that_ nosy into her personal life. When she expressed her concerns with Sasuke, he merely smirked and said, "Welcome to my world"

Going inside the elevator, Hinata felt vibrations from inside her bag. Opening it quickly, she took out her still vibrating phone, noting that it was a phone call.

 ** _Phone call conversation..._**

H: Hello?

S: _Are you done with your shift?_

H: Good evening to you too and yes, I am done with my shift for today.

S: _You sound cranky. Busy day?_

H: More than you can imagine. I've been checking patients, shadowing a few doctors, assisting two births. I'm so exhausted I could just drop on the floor right now and sleep peacefully

 _(Hinata exits the elevator)_

S: _I was hoping we could go out, have dinner and a movie_

H: I'm so tired, Sasu. Even thinking about driving to Konoha College makes me more tired I think I'll call a cab or ask Ten-ten to pick me up

S _:Now that you mention it, I can't possibly allow my dear girlfriend go home in such a condition_

H: And what are you going to do about it?

S: _Why don't you come out and find out for yourself_

Hinata exited the building she was greeted with such a sight. There stood Sasuke, in a tuxedo with a bouquet of blue roses in one hand and his phone in the other against his ear.

"Sly jerk," Hinata muttered, smiling brightly.

"I heard that," Hinata hears. She cut the phone call and ran into the waiting arms of her boyfriend, hugging him.

"For you," Sasuke said, giving Hinata the flowers. She blushed, saying,

"Thank you. But why blue roses?"

"Most women get red roses. Figured I'd do something different"

Hinata went on tip toe and kissed Sasuke's cheek. It seemed that Sasuke didn't mind it, even if they were in public. Then again, the sun had long set and there were a few people around.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked, holding out his hand. Hinata accepted it and both entered the back of the black car.

Hinata cuddled up to Sasuke as the car started off. She had missed her boyfriend between her busy schedule and his duties as King, it was hard spending time with each other. And yes, Sasuke's been King over the Land of fire for almost a year. He ascended to the throne a week after his last birthday, and before that, had been taking lessons under his father in preparation to succeed him. At his inauguration, he declared that everyone should be treated as equals, that no one was above the and that he would work towards unity of his people, fulfilling his brother's dream. He had servitude system firmly abolished, having an employment system in place so the people could be paid and recognized as working class people.

Sasuke had taken a few diplomatic trips to the towns and villages beyond Konoha. Seeing how life progressed and making sure to set aside sufficient funds for the towns that really needed the assist. Case in point was the town of Onsen. Together with Hinata and their friends, they set out to improve and expand the town. With the Hyuuga back in control, the fish trade began to flourish in Onsen. With the hot-springs and the nearby lake, Onsen became quite the ideal tourist attraction. Visitors ranged from clan heads within the Land of Fire to dignitaries from other kingdoms. Safe to say, great change had taken place and still was in Sasuke's reign.

Hinata sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to Sasuke.

"What's on your mind?" she heard Sasuke ask.

"You," Hinata replied.

"I'm very flattered, Hinata"

"Has it really been four years since that time?"

"I suppose it has. Just how much have you been thinking about?"

"This all just seems surreal to me. I look at where we were then and compare it with now. You're King, Naruto's second in command to his father's business, Ten-ten and I will be completing our final year soon and are often busy with the internships. Neji's now officially Heir of the Hyuuga and there's just so much that has happened that I wonder if I'll wake up and find out it was all an unbelievable dream. And I..."

One minute Hinata had been talking, and in the next, Sasuke was kissing her. She forgot whatever she had been rambling about and melted into the kiss, feeling her stomach burst with fireworks. Sasuke pulled away and gave her one of his rare grins. Rare in that he reserved them specially for her.

"I love you, Hinata. All this is real, not some dream. You're not going to wake up with Tsunade ordering you around. You have people who admire you, friends that adore you, and a family that treasures you. Most important, I love you. We are here, together and what we have is more real than anything in this world"

"I know," Hinata replied softly, then a small giggle followed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I just realised that you sounded so, umm, corny. Especially for you," Hinata said, still giggling

"You know I can't always be straight faced around you. What kind of messed up boyfriend would I be?"

Hinata kissed him and leaned back, it was then she realised that they weren't headed for the college.

"Sasuke Uchiha, just where are you taking me?"

* * *

 **The Gardens of the Manor**

"When you said we were going out, I thought you meant some fancy restaurant," Hinata confessed, taking a sip of the bubbling champagne that had been poured for her by Sasuke. They were seated at a table inside a white pavilion. The pavilion was alight with lanterns all around, providing more than sufficient light. The round table that had once been decorated with a lavish feast was being cleared away by waiters. It had been a lovely meal of steak, roasted potatoes and green salad. When the table was cleared, save for the champagne bottle, dessert was brought for Hinata, cinnamon rolls! Hinata was greatly enjoying herself, but quickly noticed Sasuke's silence.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and smiled.

"Are you finding the food to your liking?"

Hinata knew then that something weighed heavily on his mind.

"Everything was delicious, thank you. Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Let's go for a walk," Sasuke said standing up from his seat. _He's hiding something,_ Hinata concluded. She smiled softly and entwined her hand with his. They strolled through the gardens at a slow pace in comfortable silence. But for Hinata, she could feel the agitation coming of Sasuke. She decided to strike up conversation.

"I met Lady Sakura earlier today. She came to apologise for...before"

"Is that right?"

"It was weird, but it we came to an understanding. It seems that her time travelling with Jiraiya did wonders for her. Sakura has matured greatly. She's actually asked about becoming doctor. Must run in the family"

"Hn"

Hinata had just about enough. She abruptly stopped walking and faced Sasuke.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" Hinata demanded.

"I...argh!" Sasuke stammered, running his hands through his raven locks, silently cursing. He seemed to pace a bit and then stopped in front of Hinata.

"Hinata," Sasuke began, "you have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. We've been through a lot, good and bad. But regardless of that, there's no one else that I could imagine myself with"

"Sasuke..." Hinata whispered. She watched him go on one knee as he fumbled with something in his pocket. He faced her again, face full of nervousness and love, taking Hinata's left hand in his own.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuuga. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hinata's hands flew to her mouth as Sasuke opened the blue velvet box in his hand. Inside was a silver ring with four tiny turquoise stones surrounding a single carat diamond.

"Hinata?"

"Yes. Yes! YES!" Hinata shouted. She leaned down and kissed Sasuke, pouring all her emotions into that single kiss. Breaking the sweet kiss, Sasuke took out the ring and slid it into Hinata's finger. He quickly embraced her, nervousness gone and replaced with joy.

Fate had played a funny role in their lives, but it worked out just fine for Sasuke and Hinata. They had come far, and would face the future, together.

* * *

And so ends the tale of Sasuke and Hinata


End file.
